Keep Breathing
by Sewwah
Summary: Edward came back to her in New Moon only to leave Bella again. With her experience with vampires in the past. Bella carries on as if nothing's happened. Including her friendship with Jacob. But have the vampires forgotten her?
1. Morning Sunshine

_"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."_

Bella Swann's eyes snapped open, her heart was beating at what seemed to be 100mph. Her eyes focused to the dark all she'd woken to was a room of emptiness. It was just a dream. She flipped over the pillow to the cool side and let her head fall back into the cold caress of the soft fabric. It reminded her of the world she has once longed to live in.

"Morning sunshine." Jacob Black was leaning against Bella's beaten chevy. This was the normal greeting for Bella now on Saturday mornings.

It was the middle of the summer holidays and it was a momentous occasion for everyone in Forks. It wasn't raining, and there was not a cloud in sight.

"Wanna take her for a spin?" He asked, the keys daggling from one hand; he was opening the passenger door with the other.

"What makes you think my truck is a female." Bella raised her eyebrow in general questioning, but, to Jacob, this made her look sexier than normal. Even though Bella had never been very feminine she could still make Jacob hot under the collar.

"Well I... I ... Just." Jacob stammered as Bella came forward closing the space between them to just a few feet.

"You just what?" She moved so they were just inches away from each other. She stood on her toes up against him; trying to look more intimidating. There faces were just inches away from each other. Bella bit her lip, this was what she always tended to do when she wanted Jacobs attention. By the look on his face, there was no need; he was already paying her full attention. Even though the keys were still in Jacobs hand, Bella had already got a motor racing. Jacob was frozen to the spot, one hand glued to the door handle the other still suspended in mid air, keys swaying in the light breeze.

"Well... Most are are f..f..fe..."

"Female?" Bella purposely looked straight into Jacobs dark brown eyes, his eyes shot to his shoes. Bella smiled as she reached over and across his body, she pecked his nose and in a flash the trucks keys were in her hand. Quick as lightning she'd bolted around the truck and dived in the drivers side. Jacob still frozen to the spot in shock began to defrost, he let go of the passenger handle and leisurely walked around at open driver's door. He walked well out of the way of the door, just in case someone got any funny ideas.

He put his arm on the truck and leaned inside the cabin. This scene mimicked a guy chatting up a girl at a bar. Any passerby could mistake it as young love, but unknown to passersby, Jacob's arm was ready to be used as a springboard. Bella liked to slam doors on him. Even with his healing capabilities, it hurt.

"Who said I'd let you drive?" Bella smiled as she put the key in the ignition, double pumping the clutch at the same time. The truck reluctantly awoke from it's slumber coughing and sputtering like a tobacco chewing old man.

Jacob the truck rocked as he got in, when the suspension balanced out again the leant slightly towards the passengers side. Jacob grunted as he slammed the old rusty door shut.

Bella hissed in anger, but Jacob's face was like thunder so she decided to give him a break, light-heartedly she joked.

"That's a bannable offense. I should ban you from this truck. But I won't because I'm nice like that; you should really think about losing a couple of pounds though your not good for the suspension."

"Bella," Jacob's head snapped round obviously offended by the weight jibe. "I fixed this hunk o' junk for you. I should get to undo my own work." He then muttered under his breath. "Next time, I'll break the door off, then let see what happens."

"Jacob Black!" She exclaimed melodramatically. "Do not call my truck a hunk o' junk! She has feelings!"

"Thought you said it wasn't female."

"I never, you assumed she was. Anyway," She snapped her head around just like Jacob had. "If that's how you treat females. By breaking their parts off I feel sorry for the poor girl who gets stuck with you!"

"Ah, but I-" The truck began to choke violently breaking their little fight. Bella hit Jacob hard as she could repeatedly on the arm.

"See what you've done! You've upset her! Apologise!"

"It's a machine!" He exclaimed his arm shot out to the direction of the engine.

"Right now Jacob Black or I swear to God you will never come within another inch of this truck or me again!"

"But I'm your mechanic." He pouted and fluttered his eyes.

The truck shook aggressively speaking on Bella's behalf as if trying to force Jacob say sorry.

"Apologise Jake, she's gonna choke up!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. There are you happy?" The truck immediately quit choking instead began to purr once more in acceptance of Jacob's apology.

"Wasn't so hard now was it?" Bella used a patronising tone just to wind Jacob up even more. She checked her mirrors, like the responsible driver she was, rammed the gearstick in reverse then pulled out of the drive. just as Charlie's cruiser pulled up and came to a hault as far away from Bella's swinging out space as possible, she was as clumsy in the car as she was on her feet.

Bella backed out fully and looked at Charlie through the mirror he gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

With that Bella smashed the truck into gear, pushed down hard on the accelerator and her truck began to plod along the road at seemingly slow pace. The conversation between her and Jacob was non-existent, with his ego flattened by a team effort of Bella and her truck he was in a state of sulking.

Bella sighed. "Are you gonna at least try and make a conversation with me? Or should I just put the radio on?" Jacob answered my huffing and staring out the window, like the typically moody teen he was. Bella reached over and flicked the power button. The lights switched on and illuminated the scratches on the dashboard where someone had franticly yanked out the stereo.

A warping sensation came over Bella as she was pulled back through time. She was the audience to her own undoing.

_The huge room brightly decorated with various ribbons, balloons and sparkles. The perfect, happy family crowded round in a circle. A birthday celebration silver paper sprawled all over the floor. The presents, paper cut, the blood, Jasper. Edward. _

Next second she was watching herself in the woods._ The cold wind cutting at her bare cheeks, the pain tearing at her insides, the tears._

Flashes of images appeared before her very eyes taking her concentration off the road and into the images of the love she lost.


	2. Mud Glorious Mud

"Bella!" Jacob shouted and launched himself at the unmanned steering wheel making the truck swerve back into lane before it collided with a lamppost. Bella came out from her trance-like state, clasped the wheel, and carried on like normal. Jacob let go of the wheel in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Bella, pull over and get out." He insisted.

"No, Jake I'm fine." Bella knew that she was trying to reassure herself more than Jacob. She knew she wasn't fine.

"Pull over and get off the truck Bella. I'm not asking." He said putting on his best authorative voice. Bella gave it up and did as she was asked. She swung the truck in a dip in the road the truck rolled straight into a small muddy patch. They were just on the edge of the reserve.

Bella used both her hands to yank up the parking brake, with what seemed, to Jacob, more effort than was needed. The brake pulled up smoothly and sharply without protest. The force Bella used made her let go of the brake, making her jolt backwards, banging her head on the worn headrest. She yelled some obscene remarks at the truck as if it was its fault she has flashbacks. She then slammed both the hands against the steering wheel in anger.

"Hey! Cool down! What's up Bella?" Jacob's tone of voice changed from authorative to highly concerned in a second. Seeing her like this truly hurt him. He wanted to take Bella, embrace her, taking all her pain away.

Jacob sniffed the air, her hormones were raging around inside of her, and he could sense them. Bella turned her head and looked out of the window avoiding Jacob's view. A small tear ran from the eye down her cheek, she instantly whipped her hand up to her burning and wiped the tear away before Jacob knew anything was wrong.

It was in vain, the tinted smell of saltwater confirmed what was happening to him. Jacob put a concerned hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug him off. Jacob felt like a hundred razors were slashing at his heart shredding his insides to lace.

"Bella, maybe I should drive you back."

"No." Bella snapped. "I'm not going home. We're going to the beach. Just as we've planned. The beach, you're gonna cliff dive, I'm a going to watch from the shore. There's gonna be a beach party and it's going to be fantastic. You hear me fantastic!" Her words gained pace as she ranted on, Jacob tuned out after the first few sentences and began thinking of the new parts he'll need to fix the suspension in this old banger of a truck.

He snapped out of this thought pretty quickly as Bella's lips roughly collided themselves against his. A few seconds later, after the shock had past. He brain kicked in and prized himself away from her desperate mouth.

He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes still slightly shellshocked. He heard the truck door open and shut as Bella got out, he opened one eye to see if she'd really got out. He opened the other one automatically when he saw the empty driver's seat.

Still dumbstruck he shuffled his way into the driver's place. The passenger door opened and a beet coloured Bella climbed back in. It was obvious that the next few minutes were going to be awkward as they could get.

Jacob twisted the key in the ignition and the truck sprung to life.

"I think she likes you." A mouse voice came from the passenger's seat, "The truck I mean, she barely ever starts first time for me."

Jacob nodded, not saying a word, he took the parking brake off and softly nudged the gearstick into 1st gear.

He put his foot down on the accelerator. Nothing. He eased off the pedal then slammed his foot down hard. His looked out the wing mirror to see the tyres kicking up a fountain of mud.

"The truck might love me, but the ground sure doesn't." Jacob smiled trying to break the awkward silence.

"You want me to get out and push?" Bella offered. But Jacob was out of the truck and round the back before she'd finished her sentence. She took up her regular seat in the driver's side. Without warning, she rammed her foot down on the pedal pushing it to the floor, knowing that it would spray mud everywhere. She couldn't help but giggle at her innocent joke. She heard a straining groan come from where Jacob was. The truck jolted forward and began to roll free again, Bella guided it gently onto the road and went back to being the passenger.

She could hear Jacobs footsteps and giggled uncontrobaly at the thought of him being all muddy.

Jacob climbed back in and to Bella's surprise and disappointment, he was as spotless as he had been when he got out.

Jacob spyed her dramatic changing expression out the corner of his eye.

"Nice try Bella, your just slightly too predictable." Jacob scoffed. Bella still slightly red faced from her impulsive actions sulked all the way to Jacobs house, which was around five minutes away. The whole journey the only conversations in the truck were Stu and Dave, the radio presenters. Apparently people can argue about bread. But when you live in Forks, anything's possible.

When they finally pulled up to Jacob's house they found that Charlie's cruiser already there. Both Charlie and Billy were out on the porch both had a can of vitamin R in their hand.

"Hey kids, saw you got stuck down there of the edge of the reserve." Charlie pointed in the direction which they came. Neither Bella or Jacob had seen his police cruiser go by.

"What? And you didn't stop to help?" Bella barked.

"I figured you kids could handle it, besides it's your truck, you rolled it into the mud, it's your responsibility to get it out." This was Charlie's own long winded way to say that he didn't want to get his hands dirty.

"Well, seeing as your here now I want to ask you two something, well just you really Bella." Billy rolled his wheelchair down the ramp, helped slightly by Charlie.

"Bella, I was just telling Billy here how you were seeing that Cullen kid. What was his name again... Edmund?"

"Edward." Jacob and Bella said his name in unison.

"Well Bella." Billy continued on. "Why have they left so quickly?"

"Dad!" Jacob snapped. "Don't worry Bella. You don't have to say anything. He's just being a nosy old man."

"Hey you, less of the old. I'm just curious that's all."

"No, it's fine Jake. I'm being truly honest here Billy. I don't know." Jacob could smell the lie straight away. She knew exactly why he left, but she was probably right not to tell the truth to someone like Billy. She may have saved some unwanted friction later on in the future, if the Cullens ever returned.

"Oh, Okay then." Billy, believing her noticeable lie. Turned his wheelchair back around and headed for the ramp, Charlie behind him, arms ready to lend a hand to his friend if needed.

Bella sighed with relief it seemed, she'd tricked Billy and Charlie. Hopefully that was the last of the questions. She was getting better at lying especially if it involved the Cullens. But she hated the fact that she now had to cover for them after they abandoned her.

Jacob made his way towards the garage. Bella followed him.

"You lied." Jacob stated.

"I did not."

"You did, lying to your own Father now Bella.. What's next?" He joked. It still struck Bella's nerve.

"I can't help it. I can't tell my Dad everything about the Cullens. You know that." She threw her arm up and started flailing them about in the air. "You know what Jacob, how about I just walst in there and tell Charlie everything, going into detail about why you and the Cullens don't get on, huh? Sound like a good plan?" Yet again she was ranting, and yet again, Jacob had tuned out. Only this time instead of her lips on his snapping him from his thoughts, it was her hand, it came across hard and fast, and landed straight on his nose. Jacob shook his head to clear his slightly blurred vision. Once again, it'd seemed that Bella had done more damage to herself than who she was aiming to hurt.

"Ouch! See what you've done now?" Jacob couldn't help but burst out laughing at Bella cradling her swelling, red hand. "It's not funny Jake!" That was it; he couldn't hold it in anymore. A thunderous roar of laughter came out straight from Jacob's belly. After around five minutes of none stop laughing, he wiped his eye and smiled, a signal that he'd calmed down from his fit.

"That doesn't look too good." He said seriously. Looking at Bella's bulging hand.

"It doesn't feel to good either." Bella winced.

"I think we best get you to hospital." Jacob wrapped an arm around her and lead her back out of the garage back to the truck.


	3. Cold One

Bella, Jacob, Charlie and Billy sat patiently in the waiting room. The sun teasing them, the beach party was still happening, but without Bella and Jacob. Bella had insisted that he went to the beach, but he'd been stubborn as normal and wanted to come with her.

After Jacob had explained that Bella had "dropped a hammer on her hand" Charlie whisked her straight to hospital, in the cruiser Jacob and Billy had tagged along in the back.

"You didn't have to come with me Jake, I would have been fine." Bella whispered. Glancing at the clock which seemed to have stopped.

"Yeah, but I caused it, I want to know what damage my nose can do, without even trying." He whispered back, his warm breath tickling Bella's ear and neck. There was a loud yawn coming from Charlie's direction, he stretched and relaxed again.

"Well it's a good job we've got good insurance with you Bella." Billy chuckled. Having another look at Bella's hand, trying not to laugh. After falling down stairs and out of a window, or so he was told, this was nothing for him to worry about.

"Bella Swann? You can go in now." The receptionist announced. After four hours of waiting in accident and emergency, it was about time. Bella studied her hand as she walked over to the clinic doors, her fingers had gone a pale purple colour, but the whole hand was still swollen like a balloon and still resembled a tomato.

A nurse led her to a bed right at the end of the clinic, there were free beds more in the middle of the clinic, but she didn't want to stop and question.

"Don't you worry, pet. The doctor will be here in a tick." The Nurses voice seemed to be inhumanly high. She gave Bella a fake "everything's going to be alright" smile and drew the curtains.

Bella now felt completely isolated from everything. The hospital brought back sad and desperate memories of the pale doctor, whose face was more suited to a model than a doctor.

The thoughts of him and his family sent crushing memories surging through her. She grit her teeth, and swallowed hard, trying her best to swallow the lump which had formed in her throat, trying her best to think of something else.

A few minutes went past when Bella finally found something to do."1...2...3...4..." She counted silently in her head, looking up at the roof tiles.

She was interrupted by the drawing back of curtains. A familiar smell hit her, her eyes darted down to see who it was. In front of her in a white doctors coat stood one very pale doctor, whose face belonged more to a model than a doctor.

He was as beautiful as ever, and she was as clumsy as ever. Now she understood why she was isolated all the way down the far end of the ward.

She heart quickened paced and she broke out in a cold sweat. This couldn't be happening, not now.

"Well, Bella Swann." Carlisle said reading off the clipboard. "You seem to have quite a past for hurting yourself don't you? Falling down stairs; breaking your legs." He smiled the professional doctor's smile and carried on reading. "Hang on just a tick; I'll be right back with your x-rays." He flew out of the cubicle with all the grace that Bella had remembered him by.

Bella's heart was pumping so fast in its cage, she thought that it was going to try and break out at any moment. She came over hot and cold, her stomach started churning, she went dizzy and nauseous.

Carlisle came back just in time for him to grab a cardboard bowl and put it in front of Bella's off-coloured face.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologised, wiping her mouth with a tissue that Carlisle handed to her.

"No worries, it's all part of the job." He smiled the doctor's clinical and cold smile. Bella began to notice that Carlisle wasn't his 'usual' self towards her. Instead, he was cold and clinical. Just like any other doctor.

"Well I've have a look at your x-rays and the results aren't very good. You've broken two metacarpal bones, one on the your middle finger and one on your ring finger. That's just here." That was where Bella had made direct contact with Jacobs mountain of a nose. Carlisle pointed out on his hand where the breaks were. "You've also fractured your intermediate phalange on your middle finger. That's this bit here." He pointed to the middle of his own finger. Then looked back up, the only thing we can really do is strap them together with a splint, it should take about six weeks to heal." He looked up into Bella's eyes and his smiled softened slightly into a more familiar expression. "Now, you say a hammer fell on your hand, do you mind telling me what really happened?" Carlisle unprofessionally sat at the end of the hospital bed.

"That depends really." Bella said all innocently.

"On what?" He smiled. His dazzling white teeth shone, it was a wonder how his teeth were so white, Bella knowing exatly what he ate.

"If you believe in the supernatural." Bella whispered smiling uncontrollably, she relaxed knowing that Carlisle had given up his facade.

"Well, yes as it happens I do. I know a few vampires, and I was having a conversation with a shost this morning as a matter of fact." Carlisle grinned. Anyone who heard them would have carted them both off to the loony bin.

"Well I smacked my best friend, a werewolf called Jacob, you may have seen him, he's in the waiting room. Well, he's a werewolf strong bones and everything like that. I bopped him on the nose, and I ended up here, with this."

Carlisle's grin became a laugh, it seemed as everyone was laughing at Bella today.

"You haven't changed much in six months. Have you?" Bella gave an 'I know' expression. "Alice has wanted to see you." Bella's ears pricked up, and the razor sharp stabbing began again. "I thought it best for her not to, with everything still being very fresh and sore for you." Carlisle was trying to be sensitive. "Just so you know, none of us agreed with him, even Rosalie. We didn't want him to do this to you." Bella noticed he was careful not to mention the name.

"Dr. Cullen, if you may. I would like my fingers sorting out, there throbbing and turning a funny shade of purple." It was Bella's turn to be cold.

"Yes, of course, I'll send a nurse in." He got up from the bed, placed the x-rays in a brown envelope and walked back out of the curtains and Bella hoped, back out of her life. A cold wet drip dropped from her eye and rolled down her nose.

Then it hit her. The Cullens, were back.


	4. Not one, but three

Bella's breaks were bandaged and patched up a few hours ago. Jacob have advised Bella that she should go home and rest. But Bella, stubborn as ever insisted that she was fine. On the way back to reserve Bella had seemed quiet, as if her mind was pre-occupied. Charlie and Billy assured Jacob it was just the shock of the breaks and that she'd be fine.

"She's been through worst than this, she'll come round in a bit you kids go on and enjoy yourselves. Me and your dad are gonna kick back and watch the game for a while. I trust you with her Jacob; don't let her get into anymore trouble."

The flames from the beach fire danced and twirled in front of Bella. The reds, yellows and oranges merged together majestically.

_Tear them apart and burn the pieces._ Bella smiled vacantly as she watched the fire burn and remembered.

"Bella! Watch this!" Jacob cried out to her from where he stood, around a hundred feet above the violent thrashing waves. He ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped and tumbled gracelessly off the edge. But Bella wasn't watching. Bella wasn't interested. She looked down at her hand and pointed out the breaks, mimicking Carlisle. Her white bandage now had a smudge of thick, black oil on; Jacob had grabbed the wrong hand when he went to show her what he's done to her suspension.

She heard a splash and looked up, next minute Jacob was stood next to her, topless wearing only his denim shorts.

"Did you see? That was frickin' awesome." Bella took no notice of him; she barely even noticed he'd spoken. "Bella? Hello. Earth to Bella." He waved his hand infront of her face, finally grabbing her attention.

"Jake, I saw one of them." She said coldly, not removing her eyes away from the fire to speak to him. "Pale and as beautiful as Ed-" She was interrupted by a low growl. Sam had got out the water and was heading up the beach.

"Who did you see?" Sam demanded an answer from her; he made a beeline for where she was sitting. Jacob launched himself in front of him, in between him and Bella, stopping him in his tracks.

"Leave her. She's in shock from breaking her hand," He remembered what Charlie had told him. "She doesn't know what she saw. The a few minutes ago she saw Elvis." Jacob insisted. Sam backed off and ran back towards the cliff, obviously not too bothered for Bella's health. He turned back to Bella, who sat there motionless, tearing streaming down each side of her face. He shuddered, fighting off his wolf, who would track Edward around the world a hundred times, just to rip him to shreds.

Jacob sat down next to Bella on the sand, wrapping his big strong arms around her, holding her tight. She leaned into him, resting her head on his unclothed, warm torso. He rocked her trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh. I'm here Bella. I'm here now." He reassured her. He'd noticed she was acting peculiar after she'd came out of the clinic, everyone just thought it was the shock of breaking her hand in three different places. Typically Bella, not one, but three. He nestled his nose in her chestnut hair, the smell of her surrounded him soothing his inner wolf. Bella whimpered, trying to stifle the mournful cries which were dying to burst out of her.

"It was him. I saw Carlisle." She filled him in with her experience at the hospital. "You see I thought they were the other side of the world. But they're not. They're still here in Forks."

"You say Alice wanted to see you? Why did he stop her?" Jacob's eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

"He said it was too soon." Bella wiped her red puffy eyes and unlatched herself from Jacob's chest the heat from him and the fire was making her over heat. The sun had started to go down and twilight had begun to set in. "I want to see them Jake. I don't have a problem with them."

"Really? No problem at all?"

"None."

"Then why are you crying? You've seen Carlisle and your already in floods of tears! You've proved that you can't cope. You shouldn't go." Jacob wasn't sure who was having this conversation him or his wolf. Heat rippled through him as he fought with the shudders which were trying to change him.

"Who are you to say if I can cope or not?" Bella shot up from her seat in the sand wiping her clothes off. "I can cope, it was just shock that's all." She began walking towards the direction of Jacob's house.

"Where are you going?" Jacob called after her.

"I'm going to the Cullens'" Bella proudly announced. "I'm going to see the Cullens!" She called out happily.

Jacob darted after her and was by her side in no time. He grabbed her right arm, the one with the bandaged hand and raised it up to her face. His hand clamped and his eyes became fixed on hers. She winced and cried out in pain. Jacob didn't seem to care at all, his dominating wolf side had kicked in. He didn't want her to go anywhere near the Cullens. His wolf wanted her all to himself.

"Jacob. Let her go. You're hurting her." Leah called out from near the fire. She jumped up from her spot where she'd previously been writing in her journal. In a second Leah was next to Jacob trying her best to prize his grip away from Bella's already battered limb. "Let her go Jake. Don't you think you've caused her enough trouble and pain today? Whatever she saw it was because of you." Bella cried out in pain even louder as he tightened his grip on her arm. "Jake snap out of it." Leah growled. His fixated eyes widened and became normal again. Immediately he let go of Bella's arm, purple marks had already began to form where he fingers had just been.

"Bella. I'm so sorry." Jacob stepped back, in shock taking everything in.

"Jake, I'm going to the Cullens' I can't drive with my hand like this. Besides, my trucks in your garage. Could you drive for me?" She acted with such dignity, acting like nothing happened. She knew that wasn't her Jake. It was his wolf.

He pointed at Leah, her eyes widened.

"Thankyou, but I'm going to be having a word later. I think you have some issues with me by the sounds of it."

"Jake, I di-"

"Save it for later."

He and Bella walked in silence to his house. He unlocked the garage door and held the truck door open for Bella. Her normal rosy cheeks had lost all colour, she looked small and scared. Scared of him.

"I'm just gonna go get changed." His denim shorts were still wet. He darted into his house. As Bella waited impatiently in her truck.

Charlie and Billy were sat on the couch as Charlie had said, they were watching the game. Jacob for once didn't care who was playing. Instead in ran straight up stairs to his room. His room door was shut, he turned the handle to open it but it wouldn't budge. He stepped back and kicked at it, putting a hole straight through the solid wooden door. He pulled his bare foot back through, he swore at the cuts and the blood. He went back to try the handle again, it opened without protest Jacob's scaring tactic obviously worked. He hunted around his room for clothes, he swiped them off his bed and changed into them. His wolf was very close to him as he rammed his dry pair of shorts on. He threw a loose shirt over his shoulders leaving his chest bare. His wolf was enraged and the fire burning within Jacob was beginning to affect his temperature. He was burning up faster that he could cool down.

He flew down the stairs, jumping down the last few.

"I'm just driving Bella to the Cullens house."

"Okay Jake. Tell her to be home before midnight or she's grounded."

Jacob ran out the door before Charlie registered what he'd just told him and got the chance to interrogate. He ran to the garage where Bella was waiting in the truck he shot her a friendly smile, knowing this was going to be awkward. He hopped into the drivers seat and sparked the engine, yet again the truck didn't protest. He backed out of the garage in silence. Bella turned the radio on, none stop hits were playing. So she turned the music up.

"Charlie says be back before 12."

"You told him where I was going."

"Yeah. He was too busy watching the game to realise." Jacob reassured her. "Do me a favour, rool that window down."

Bella did what they were told as they set off and out of the reserve. Windows down, radio blaring, going at a speedy 50 MPH. Which was usual for the truck as it wasn't protesting, as if it wanted the awkward journey to come to an end as soon as possible.

Bella directed Jacob confidently, as if she came here all the time. Jacob turned down the road and down the extravagant yet simple drive.

"I'm gonna take her back to the garage." He said tapping the dashboard as a sign of affection. "Call me and I'll pick you up. Quickly shut the door behind you. The smells burning my nose."

She nodded and slipped out the truck as quick as she could. She waved Jacob and her truck goodbye, she waited until he was out of site before she turned around and faced the house. Lights were on, so someone was in.

Her heart began to quicken it's pace to a hundred miles an hour. The butterflies in her stomach felt more than albatrosses flying about inside her. She took her time walking up to the door, she inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times trying to steady her nerves a bit. She closed her eyes and thought of her "happy place" she opened her eyes, her happy place was right in front of her. With a smile on her face she knocked confidently on the door.

A few seconds later the door swung open. It was Rosalie, as gorgeous as ever. She took Bella's breath away and Bella struggled to find the words.

"Is Alice in?" She managed to spit out.

"No, she's hunting. She's back soon, come in." Rosalie invited her in and took her coat. Her face contorted. "You smell like dog."


	5. Bella The Dog Trainer

Rosalie said nothing more to Bella. She left Bella standing in the hallway, fiddling with her sleeves, and staring at her shoes, the nervous excitement bubbling waiting to overflow inside her.

Rosalie's shoes clacked on the floor in a rhythm slightly faster than a regular humans walking pace. Her shoes were higher than the supermodel's on the catwalk at New York's fashion week. Bella watched as Rosalie walked with ease into the kitchen with the pose and grace that a ballerina would be envious of. Bella was green, anytime she tried to walk in anything higher than kitten heels she'd trip over her own feet, launching herself high into the air and usually landing hard, straight down on her face. She cringed at just the thought then looked down at her own shoes. Good old converse.

A few minutes past and Bella grew more and more anxious. She walked quietly into the living room, where Emmett was sprawled out on the giant sofa watching the big game on the flat screen. The commercials flashed up, selling some amazing new version of sportswear. Emmett came to life, stretched and sat up. He shifted his hand left to right at immortal speed, sniffing the air his face expressing bemusement. Bella fought hard against herself to stay as quiet as humanly possible fighting back her going urge to laugh.

"Babe." He called out to Rosalie. "You smell something? It smells like dog in here."

"For a Vampire your not very observant." Bella stated, still battling with her giggles.

Emmett snapped his head around at lightning speed to see the human standing in the archway entrance of the huge room. She lifted her hand up slowly and shifted it left to right in a wave.

"Hi." She smiled and carried on waving. It had been months since Emmett had seen his practically little sister. His jaw hung open stuck in a dumbstruck expression; he just sat in silence, gawking at the human.

He gained control of his jaw and closed his gaping mouth. He became unstuck and finally greeted her with.

"Ah, that explains the sudden hunger." Emmett tapped his stomach. Bella swallowed hard, she suddenly remembered the risks of coming here without someone to protect her. "So what brings you here?" he asked his brain finally catching up to realise who he was talking to.

"I've come to see Alice." She filled him in about seeing Carlisle at the hospital earlier that day.

"Ha, still as clumsy as ever." He boomed, looking at the bandages. "Three breaks in one go."

"Yeah, well I did slap a werewolf."

"Did you hurt him?" Emmett asked in pure delight.

"No. Just myself." Bella held her bandaged hand up to Emmett's face. He cried with laughter.

"So that's the whiff of dog I keep getting." Emmett finally put everything together. Bella nodded. "So where is the mongrel now?"

"Back at the reserve, I told him to."

"Bella the dog trainer." Emmett motioned his hands as if Bella's new title was up in lights. "I didn't think you could take care of yourself, never mind train one of those things."

"Jacob is not a thing; he's still a guy to me. He's still normal." Bella froze as the episode at the beach rolled into her mind.

The TV announced the second half of the game and Emmett swung himself back round to observe the game.

"Hi Bella." A voice like a bell, rang out behind her. Bella spun around on the spot, her face lighting up as her eyes focused on the pixie like face.

"Hey Alice." She beamed as she spoke, her joy overflowing into her speech making her seem as giddy as she felt inside. Speaking to Alice and hear family was euphoric for Bella, it was the next best thing to speaking directly to him.

"Carlisle told me you'd wanted to see me."

"Yes. It's him. Let's go outside."


	6. The Pixie Image

Alice's ice cool hand grabbed Bella's as she guided her through the colossal house. The living room and the kitchen went past in a blur as Alice pulled Bella through to the back garden. Bella looked out into the evening, beyond the small patch of lawn grew rows upon rows of green luscious vegetation, which swayed gently in the twilight air. The sun was setting and lit the sky a vibrant warm red colour a complete contrast to the jade trees. Bella soaked up every moment of it; it reminded her of her old life in Phoenix. She sighed, this was a rare spectacle in Forks, and she wouldn't be seeing the sun for a while. This thought depressed her deeply and she began to slouch her shoulders slightly.

Alice growled slightly and shook her head violently, if a human tried to shake their heads that violently, they'd have snapped their own necks with the force. Alice let go of Bella's hand and put it up to her forehead like Winnie the Pooh in deep thought.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Alice suggested. This proposal seemed quite alien and bizarre to Bella who could hear nothing but the swaying of trees. All of the birds and other forest animals must have fled sensing Alice's approach.

_Emmett could take a lesson_ Bella quietly thought to herself. She really couldn't blame the animals, after all Alice was one of the most dangerous predators on the earth. Alice's shiny teeth caught Bella's eye she was smiling, she was happy to see Bella, this unnerved Bella slightly, knowing what damage those pearl whites could inflict to a breakable human like herself. She was beginning to see the dangers of being with the Cullens.

Alice began to grind her teeth with frustration and concentration; her teeth began to mimic the sound of someone running their nails down a blackboard. Bella grimaced, and groaned, Alice realised what she was doing, stopped, then apologise. Bella figured that whatever Alice wanted to talk about was something she wanted to remain a private matter.

Alice snapped out of her thoughts as she looked straight across the horizon at mounts of trees.

"Get on." She signalled for Bella to climb on her back.

"You've got to be kidding. I'll kill you with my weight." Bella stopped and thought about what she just said. "Oh, Sorry." Alice's sighed half laughing and half being more frustrated than before.

"Now?" Alice insisted, Bella stood there sniggering and giggling from even the thought of climbing onto Alice's puny back.

"I'm serious, Get on." Alice's topaz eyes burnt into Bella's, Bella suddenly got scared. She complied with the little vampire and got onto her back, her feet just inches from the ground. It was like having a piggy-back given to her by a moving rock. Bella strained in discomfort, she couldn't remember her rides with him being this uncomfortable.

"Hold on." Alice grinned as she began running at break neck speed. The forest charging at her at what seemed to be 100MPH, the individual trees began zooming past as the wind cut into her cheeks like sharp razors she began to pray to god that she didn't hit a branch otherwise the results could be fatal. Bella shut her eyes as tight and possible as her stomach began to feel the brunt of the movement. Alice ran at speed, uphill deep into the heart of the surrounding greenery.

After 15 minutes of running Alice came to a stop and lowered Bella back down to her feet safely on the ground. As soon as Bella's touched the floor she dashed onto the nearest bush and emptied the contents of her stomach. Bella had always had trouble when she'd travelled with him, and it'd been a while since, she always got sick travelling in the truck for too long.

Alice rolled her eyes as a pasty Bella remerged from the bushes. Bella staggered completely out of the bushes using the trees for support.

"Well it should be all out of your system now. We can talk now, I can't hear them anymore so they shouldn't be able to hear me." Alice was going to extremes to keep whatever this was a secret. "It's Edward."

Bella ran straight back into the bushes as her stomach churned and groaned. Alice sighed and looked around for a low branch to sit on. _this could take a while if Bella's had a big dinner._ She thought spying the perfect branch. She climbed effortlessly up and onto the branch as Bella once again climbed out of the bushes.

Bella looked up to see Alice's pure white legs, swinging like a 5 year old child, above her head. The tree and forestry were already adding to the pixie like image, anymore and Bella could swear she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologised yet again, leaning against a tree to regain her balance, just the mention of his name caused her knees to start buckling from underneath her. She stayed still for a second, concentrating on gaining the skill of breathing in and out, waiting for herself to calm down.

"I knew I should have bought Jasper, he said you'd be in this state." Alice huffed, criticising herself.

"Wait, Jasper knows? Who else?" Bella burst out.

"Jasper was the one who told me to try to tell you. I wasn't too sure. No one else knows, it's the way **he **wanted it. Carlisle didn't want any of us seeing you that's why no ones been to school or anything, we were told to avoid you at all cost. We all thought you seeing one of us would hurt you, but you've proved him wrong." Bella listened to Alice's angelic voice for a while until she noticed that the sun had gone down. She interrupted Alice.

"I need to be home before midnight." Bella informed her.

"No you don't, I've left a answering machine message for Charlie on your home phone. You'll be staying here for the night, so you can't hit anymore werewolves. Do you think I didn't see what happened?"Bella blushed.

"You could have warned me it would hurt this much."

"Why would I do that? It that's the fun away, besides, I didn't see who you hit, I had to guess it was a werewolf, I can't see. However I also saw his tantrum on the beach, or I guess it was him." Bella confirmed Alice's theory by a nod of her head. "He's over protective. He also needs to learn the you are fragile." She rubbed Bella's arm where the bruises were forming.

It's complicated but I saw his future. It involves you."


	7. That Was It For Bella

That was it for Bella, her eye sight blurred as the forest began to spin around her, although she kept her unstable feet planted as much as she could to the floor. The nausea that she thought was over had returned with a vengeance. Her stomach felt like it had tied itself in a knot, which was tightening by the second. She began to see spots and black and yellow, her breathing had tripled speed in the last 30 seconds. Her heart was fit to burst out of her chest and the colours of the forest drained to different shades of grey. She broke out in cold sweats and uncontrollable shaking. Her knees gave way from underneath her and the ground hit her with a thud, then everything when black.

Alice, observing Bella's struggle to stay conscience, jumped from the low hanging branch and launched herself down to where Bella was out cold on the floor.

She quickly panicked, for a second thinking she was dead. She rapidly checked for a pulse. She found a pulse on her neck, it was healthily steady, Alice could feel the blood rushing past her fingers her throat burnt and her nostrils flared as the scent of Bella's blood filled the air, Bella must have a small cut as she couldn't see any blood. Alice's throat flared as if a hot poker had been rammed down her throat. Alice checked her temperature but to no avail, she didn't have a clue how hot humans should be under her stone cold skin. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, she whipped at out and looked at the number she hit the answer button immediately with a wide smile.

She quickly moved away from Bella, trying to use the phone call as a distraction as the venom began to run at the back of her mouth.

"Hello..." Alice beamed. "Yes, I'm with her... Well not at the moment... She's occupied." Alice winced. "Maybe you could come here... She can't get much worst..." The phone screamed at her, she hit the end call button before it woke up Bella.

Alice walked back over to Bella, careful not to breathe in her scent. She moved her hair out her face and smiled as Bella began to stir and show signs of life.

"Don't you worry Bella. He'll be here soon."


	8. No Man's Land

Alice tried to comfort herself by giving Bella's sweaty forehead a soft cooling yet loving caress, moving all the hair and dirt from off of her face and eyes. She smiled a sickly smile and told herself that everything was going to be normal again.

The sun had left the horizon and all that was left was darkness, Alice did not worry for herself but for Bella. No animals had been brave enough to venture back into the forest.

The swishing of trees was the only thing that could be heard for miles. Alice lost herself by tuning into the relaxing sound of the rustling leaves. It was getting cold, the cooler the atmosphere the more ill Bella was going to be when she regained consciousness. Alice stripped herself of her jacket and used it as a makeshift blanket and put it over Bella's torso.

"He'll be here soon." She whispered into Bella's ear. By doing this she'd unconsciously leaned in, she realised her grave mistake when the scent of Bella's blood rushed into her head. The smell was all too overwhelming for her, she got up and stepped back and jumped up the low hanging branch she'd previously been sat on. She'd already taken advantage of her visions by going hunting in preparation of Bella's visit. However, she'd underestimated the pure power with Bella's blood entailed. She wasn't confident that Bella would come as the vision had seemed very uncertain, but evidently her visions were correct. Like normal.

Alice closed her eyes tight shut and took herself to a happy place. Bags, shoes and all sorts of different cute outfits filled her mind, taking her mind off wanting to clamp her teeth down on Bella's pulsing jugular.

The sound of a twig snapping underfoot made Alice be on her guard. She opened her eyes and scanned the perimeter. A low growl came from the bushes situated directly behind Bella's motionless body. The bush moved furiously as if it had sprang to life.

"Show yourself." Alice called out cautiously. She didn't want anyone to hear her back at the house, nor did she want to address any other supernatural creatures to the scene. Her sense of smell was out of bounds for trying to identify the stranger as Bella's blood would be too much of a distraction for her to keep her control of the ravenous side with wanted to rip the lifeless human to shreds and drink her body dry.

The bush became more violent and jerky in movements along with the sound of a male struggling with pain.

"Come out." Alice commanded, trying to regain control of the situation. She'd decided that, if the man was in trouble it would be better that he shown himself, rather than hurting himself and getting in more trouble with a hungry vampire. However, if this was a man struggling with a supernatural being Alice needed to flee with Bella as fast as possible as she was not prepared to fight.

Alice crouched in the position a starving panther would take when about to strike its oblivious prey.

Out of the bushes meandered Jacob, dressed in only his ripped denim shorts. His chocolate eyes were focused on Alice's now jet black coals of eyes. Jacob swiftly looked down at Bella still laying motionless on the floor, he sniffed the air and an sweet, sickly iron tinted smell hit his nostrils. Bella must have gained a small cut as she feel, as the smell was only a tint. He growled instinctively as he watched Alice jump down from the tree.

"What have you done now leech?" He snapped furiously, shuddering from root to tip.

"It's Alice." She snapped back. "I've not done anything or her cheeks wouldn't be that colour. She'd be a cold blue." Alice's instinctive side came across as she looked down at the unconscious Bella. Her features hardened, Jacob was witness to the deadliest predator in the world. He could now see how they'd earned that title. She licked her lips the deadly venom practically at overflowing point in her mouth. She snapped herself out of it and came back to her senses. Her features softening as she returned to normal.

"Your not suppose to be here Jacob."

"I have as much rights as you to tread here. You've ran out of your boundaries as have I. This is no man's land." He took another quick glance at Bella then back up at Alice's eyes. He didn't like the way she was staring at her. His protective side kicked in.

"He'll be here in a minute."

"Who will?" Jacob asked generally interested.

"You know who. Then everything will go back to normal." Jacob realised what Alice was trying to do. She was trying to get everyone back together and pretend that nothing had happened. He'd always been told that vampires were strange creatures, but then again. She was in a metal asylum before she became a cold one, he could definitely see why now. He pulled a fake smile, acting like he cared for Alice's ideology. Bella groaned slightly and shifted then slipped back into her comatose like state.

"She's coming back with me now." Jacob declared, finally deciding that it was way too dangerous for Bella to stay with vampires.

He gathered Bella in his arms ready to lift and carry her; he knelt for a second thinking. He put Bella back where she was stood up, and undid his zipper on his shorts.

"You're disgusting." Alice's face contorted in disgust, before she understood what he was about to do.

"Thanks. From a blood sucking leech, that really hurt my feelings." He grinned. He loved to insult the vampire coven; it gave him an ego boost and gave him a sense of male pride. He removed his shorts and folded then shuddering on the edge of phasing.

If Alice were alive, her cheeks would have been a bright red tomato shade. She felt awkward as she watched Jacob phase from man to wolf.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" Alice stated, defeated. Perhaps things weren't going to go back to normal as easily as she first thought. Jacob was a bigger obstacle than she'd first figured.

Jacob walked forward and nudged her arm with his wet nose then looked at Bella, signalling for her to help him. Alice complied and with a heavy sigh of defeat, she picked Bella up and slung her over Jacob's back, suddenly not so conscientious of how fragile Bella was.

"Be careful, now." Alice warned. Jacob bowed his head in acknowledgment of her concern. "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble now, thanks to you." If Jacob could have saluted sarcastically he would, inside he was brimming after winning Bella from the small, but very determined vampire's clutches.

With that thought fresh in his mind, he set out, running carefully dodging various bushes and trees. Trying his hardest not to move to suddenly to wake Bella, or have her fall off his back.

Not long into his journey Jacob could hear a conversation going on between Alice and a male voice. He was pretty sure that he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Where is she?" The voice boomed.

"Jacob's taken her back to the reserve, just like I said he would. I did tell you to be quick."

"I'm sorry." The voice apologised. The conversation faded as Jacob came back into the reserve. He caught no more of the conversation; he tried to shake the male voice out of his head. Things were going to get complicated with him back on the scene. He slowed his pace when he crossed the reserves boundary lines.


	9. Jawbones and Cheeks

"_There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."_ Jacob moved in closer to Bella's face her cold neck could feel his red hot breath trickling down her neck, the feeling made her feel uncomfortable so she moved backwards.

"_You have goose bumps."_

Bella awoke her eyes were wide and alert, ready for anything, or so she thought. To the last of her knowledge, she'd been in the middle of a forest with Alice. Discussing _him_. She was now staring up at a white ceiling, she felt around with her fingertips. She was lying on a bed. She leant up and winced in her pain, her ribs ached. She looked around a room which looked like it belonged to a messy teenager was staring up back at her. She gritted her teeth as a stabbing pain took over her side. A familiar friendly laugh came from the corner of the room. Jacob stood at the window watching her. This was his room; Bella had never been allowed to see it. She was lying in his bed. Bella froze.

"Where's Alice? How did I get here?" She began edge herself towards the end of the bed trying to climb out of Jacob's bed.

"What are you babbling on about Bella?" Jacob looked out of the window, his hot breath causing condensation on the cold window. He continued avoiding her eye contact, he was lying for her sake, or so he'd told himself. "You said you were going to the Cullen's house and ran off in a mad fury. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen, I grabbed you too hard and you must have passed out from the pain. I'm sorry about that, I didn't realise I gripped you that bad."

"No." Bella protested against him trying to remember. "You got jealous. You drove me there." Bella told Jacob about the whole experience slightly dazzled and confused. The more she thought about it, the more it was like a dream to her. She was trying her best to remember any key details she could recall helping her case against Jacob's stories. "She said he'd be there soon." She changed her tone to more urgent. "I'm not there Jacob I'm.."

"Your here, with me safe." He interrupted before she burst into her normal hysterics. "You took a bad hit to your ribs you must have fallen on a rock or something I'm not too sure. But Bella, believe me you were dreaming." He said looking out the window. He looked over at the time, it was just past midnight. Bella had only been unconscious for a few hours and she'd been reactive all the time whilst he'd taken her back, he was confident of a full recovery, although he was no doctor. He winced at thought for taking her back to the hospital; he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Move up." Jacob asked. Making his way towards his double bed he shed himself of his shoes. He'd changed into jeans and a T-shirt after he phased back. He'd spent a good hour eating everything he could get his hands on Billy had expected it and got Charlie to drive him to the shops. Jacob was truly grateful. Now with a full stomach all he wanted to do was to sleep. Charlie saw the state Bella was in when Jacob burst through the door with her in his arms. He'd agreed to letting her stay for a few nights until she was better.

Jacob smiled his usual smile when he wanted something from Bella. She moved slowly she scooted up slightly giving Jacob room to lie down. He sat on his side and took off his grey holey socks. Bella watched intently, slightly transfixed with all the muscles contracting and relaxing with each of his moments. He then grabbed his shirt and before Bella had time to protest, it was on the floor. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red. Jacob smiled a cheeky grin, sighed; lay down on top of the covers beside her. Even though the covers, Bella could feel the heat radiating from Jacob's naked flesh. She looked up and down at his bare torso, as Jacob's eye's watched her. She watched his flat stomach rise and fall with ever breath, she bite her bottom lip and looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Her complesion back to it's normal pasty colour, she didn't feel embarrassed looking at him, infact it filled her with another feeling which she couldn't figure out, and didn't feel she wanted to. There was a moment of silence between the pair. Bella put her hand out and placed it on Jacobs stomach innocently, like a child learning about the body for the first time. Jacob shifted himself slightly onto his side placing his rough warm hand on Bella's cheek, caressing her cheekbone with a coarse thumb. She smiled and closed her eyes nestling her face into his hand. He moved further down the bed silently so his face was level with hers. Bella opened his eyes and looked directly into his, this sort of intimacy she'd only had with one other person. But she didn't care, this felt right.

They both moved there head's subconsciously towards each other until they were nose to nose. They stopped to share and innocent giggle, only to be silenced by each other's lips violently crashing together. One of Bella's hands were on Jacob's jawbone as they deepened the kiss, she felt her other hand exploring every part of his torso. Jacob's hand had moved from her jaw to her hair, tangling itself among her chestnut brown waterfall of hair. His other, like hers has exploring her torso outside of her long sleeved shirt she'd been sporting. They fumbled with each other's bodies for a minute until Bella's hands began to travel in a southerly direction. He broke the kiss and unlocked his lips from hers, panting slightly, trying to regain composure.

"Is it just he or has it just gotten hot in here?" Jacob asked removing his hands and acting as it nothing had happened. This confused Bella to the extreme her brain took a while to register what he'd just said.

"Erm. Yeah. I mean. N...n...no it's hot." Bella stuttered. Jacob got open and walked over to the window and opened it a fraction a gust of midnight wind came in and refreshed the room. Jacob smiled as he stuck his head out of the window it was just one of those days, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:-** Hey, I'm having a rough time. So may be a while 'till a can update. I hope not, I do enjoy writing this. Yet again I ask you to review and E-mail me any suggestions or questions. This was written at 1am-2am (UK Time). So I'm sorry of any typos. Keep reading!


	10. Keeping His Distance

Bella sighed and turned over, tired of the strain she was putting on her body. She curled into a foetal like position and yawned, closing her eyes.

Jacob removed his head from out of the window and watched her; he was in euphoria watching her sleep so calm and peacefully in his bed. He's smile was ear to ear, he'd got her and he didn't want to miss a moment.

He couldn't help but smile at her small figure, breathing softly in and out. She'd been through so much, and yet she could still sleep at night. Jacob took a moment to admire how strong this little figure was. Even though she could barely keep on her own two feet at the best of times, she was the strongest person he knew. It filled him with pride to know her.

He then thought about the events to come. If the Cullen's were determined to get her back then he was going to have to fight for her. He sighed heavily looking back out of the window at the vast trees surrounding the reserve. But first he knew he had to face his biggest challenge, fighting her emotions. She still had deep buried feelings for the coven; that was going to be the worst and hardest challenge of all.

He turned his head back round to watch her tiny sleeping figure once more.

"I'll protect you Bella." Jacob whispered loud enough for only the window to hear. He couldn't remove his eyes away from her, even if he wanted to; it was if they were glued to her. It was as if this was where she belonged, for eternity. Or so Jacob wished.

When he was sure she was asleep he moved himself silently back to the bed, it was gone 1am, and all he'd wanted to do was sleep. He sat on his side of the bed looking at his feet for a while, thinking. He quivered, fresh with the thought of what was to come. He looked straight back at Bella, memorizing every feature taking mental pictures of her sleeping body. He didn't know if he was ever going to see this again.

He lay down on top of the covers, caring to keep enough distance between himself and Bella, for sake she overheated in the night. However, trying to keep his distance was in vain. Bella awoke she turned over to face Jacob, her eyes heave from sleep. She moved herself closer to him resting her head on his chest like a pillow.

"I can hear your heartbeat Jake." She giggled sleepily. "It's beating pretty fast."

He didn't need to be told, he knew it was. Ever since he spied Alice, running through the forest with Bella on her back, his heart had been pounding. He smiled and kissed her on the head. She closed her eyes and fell peacefully to sleep on his chest.

Jacob was beaming, nothing could ruin this moment for him. He was with the girl he loved, safe from the cruel world of the supernatural.

He ran his fingers over her head and twisted her hair in a loving stroke and he soon slipped into his dreams with his smile firmly in place.

* * *

**Author's Note:-** Another little sub chapter, I think it was needed as it shows Jacob's emotions for Bella, and shows the softer side of there relationship. This was written quite quickly as I'm suppose to be getting ready to go out, so I apologuse for the sloppyness. If you like my story. Review, let me know what you think.


	11. Phone's, Bottles and Breakfast

Jacob woke up with a sweet taste on his tongue; he smiled at the reminiscence of the night before. He opened his eyes and looked out of the window; the traditional weather of Forks was back, the rain slammed into the window and ran down creating pretty patterns against the pane of glass.

A cell phone was vibrating on his side table, it was Bella's, he looked at the screen, lit up like a Christmas tree, he thanked god for it being on vibrate. It was Alice, Jacob saw red. He looked at Bella she was still asleep, he took the phone and smashed it up in his hand the plastic cracking loudly under the pressure. He looked back; Bella stirred but didn't wake up. He put the remains on the floor, he smiled, turned over and fell back to sleep.

_I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good._ Jacob turned away from her, she understood now; he was trying to keep her from the danger. _The hardest part is feeling… out of control. Feeling like I can't be sure of myself—like maybe you shouldn't be around me, like maybe nobody should. Like I'm a monster who might hurt somebody._ Everything Jacob did was to protect her. _I won't lose you, Bella. Not for this._

Bella whimpered in her sleep, the eyebrows knitted together as if she was in pain or deep thought. Jacob just sat at the opposite end of the bed leaning against the small frame. He was watching and waiting patiently for her dream to end, also part of him wanted her to stay there for eternity, peaceful and safe. She began to strike out violently her arms flailing, calling out inaudible things. Jacob quickly grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open she rose herself from the bed so fast Jacob didn't have time to react, or even realise what was happening.

There lips locked once more, Bella grabbed the sides of Jacobs head trying to deepen the kiss, Jacob tore himself away from her, yet again.

"Well, good morning sunshine." He grinned. "Bad dream?" Bella nodded, she opened her mouth as if she was going to begin to say something but then closed her mouth, she didn't want to say what her dreams had told her.

"I'm going to fix us some breakfast." Jacob suggested, trying to be the host he was suppose to be.

"Jake," Jacob stopped and looked at her dead in the eye, she didn't look away, instead she gave him a dead stare back. Obviously, Charlie had never told her never to look a wolf straight in the eyes. "Don't act like nothing's happening. Stop running away from me." Bella challenged. She knew that his inner wolf couldn't back away from a challenge, it was there nature.

"I'm not running anywhere." Jacob protested.

"Really?" Bella moved closer closing the gap between them, trying to prove her point. Jacob backed away slightly. "See?"

"I'm not running. I can't explain." Jacob stuttered. He arched his body away from her in a protective stance. His wolf saw her as a threat.

"Fine." Bella folded her arms and crossed her legs. She looked away from Jacob and pouted like a child. Even thought this was childish behaviour, something sparked in Jacob. He growled a low predictors growl, he snapped and pounced on her.

One minute he was all up for fixing them breakfast, the next he was attacking her heatedly his hands where fast and furious exploring Bella's body touching and grabbing everything he could, his mouth colliding into hers in the heat of passion, Bella had been taken off guard, this made the something inside of Jacob grow wilder, he began to work his mouth down along her Jaw line using his tongue to run down her neck. Jacob straddled her, his furious mouth keeping her down where he wanted her. He bit down on her neck scraping away her skin revealing tender flesh, Bella realised what he'd just done and smiled, it was a love bite. He pinned both her hands up above her head with only one of his hands, Bella yelped out as she felt a stabbing from her ribs. All general sense of anything had gone out of the window and into the rain as one of his hands went further down her body.

"Jake." Bella half moaned and half warned, the breathing was erratic and her heart beat was drowning out the patter of the rain on the window. She didn't know what had just came over him half of her liked it, and the other half just wanted to know what it was. She wasn't scared, she'd never be scared of Jacob.

Jacob threw himself from her, back to his original place on the opposite side of the bed, he pulled his lips into his mouth, getting her taste of Bella from them. He began stammering about making breakfast, Bella was too flustered to worry about breakfast. Jacob's hands and been everywhere, so fast, so keen. His kiss deep and unusually passionate, not that Jacob didn't kiss her with passion, this just seemed more lustful. Bella licked her lips and tried to smooth her hair. She'd agreed to let Jake take care of breakfast.

He put his feet down on the floor to stand, there was a loud crunching sound coming from under his foot, like plastic cracking and snapping.

"Shoot. Bella I'm so sorry." Jacob apologised profusely, telling her that he'd buy her a new one. She told him not to worry, her mind thinking about what she'd just lost. That was her only way of contact with the Cullens. He'd given it to her when she was being chasing by a human tracking vampire, who thirsted for her blood. She bit her bottom lip, the taste of Jacob still lingering on it. She thought that she would be inconsolable, in floods of tears and tissues for her loss, but she didn't feel any remorse for the murdered cell nor did she feel a gaping hole with loss of contact with the vampires.

Jacob began picking up all the pieces from the floor, still apologising generously with every smashed scrap he picked up.

"Go get us some breakfast, Jake, leave it to me." She told Jacob as he crushed the pieces in his hand, making sure that everything was destroyed. The pieces left on her floor were beyond repair. Bella opened her hand for him to drop the bits in, she noticed that he was reluctant for some odd reason. She smiled at him, he placed the parts in her hand and swiftly left the room. She studied the pieces; nothing had survived SIM, battery memory card, nothing. She sighed, "Jacob must be very heavy footed" She thought. "I'll make sure I don't try and dance with him if this is what he does to plastic." She looked at the mess; she placed the bigger pieces in the bin as she began picking up all the smaller pieces.

Jacob reappeared carrying two trays, he gave one to Bella. Hot buttered toast and orange juice, Bella thanked Jacob as they began to tuck in to breakfast.

"Charlie's left you a clean set of clothes, you can shower here." Jacob looked down; Bella saw his cheeks turn red. He was blushing at the thought. Bella shook her head and tried not to laugh at his immaturity. Jacob changed the subject. "He said there was a power cut last night, he says everything reset itself, he could do the TV, but for everything else he needs your help. But he did say you didn't have to come home if you didn't want to." Bella knew he was mostly either here or at the station so it wouldn't matter if she was there or not. She finished her toast and drank her juice, Jacob admired her skills at being able to pick put a glass with a bandage on the hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jacob enquired, never having broken bone himself.

"Not anymore than a normal break really." Bella replied innocently. This alarmed Jacob slightly.

"How many broken bones have you had?"

"I've lost count really. I'm a pretty fast healer though. Maybe I'm part werewolf." She joked. Jacob laughed but left a twang in his heart, he'd only just realised how breakable she really was. He knew how much danger he'd put her in, dragging her into his world.

"The hardest part is feeling… out of control." Jacob said out loud not meaning to. "I'm so sorry Bella." Jacob looked at her arm, which he'd grabbed too hard.

"What are you sorry for Jake?" Bella touched the side of his face reassuringly.

"For all this, dragging you back into this world."

"Jake. You didn't drag me anywhere. I choose to follow this road with you and the vampires. Don't ever think that this is your fault. You can't help it, it's my fault." Bella moved the tray from her knee on to the bed, he did the same with his, then swiftly embraced him. His body so warm against hers, his arms came around her waist they were like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. Both feeling safe interlocked with each other.

"Don't you ever feel guilty. I don't want to lose you. That's why I'm here, I'm here and I'm staying, danger or not." Bella whispered into his ear filling Jacob with confidence where the guilt had previously been. They both let go of each other, smiled and grabbed a tray each. They made their way out of the door and down the stairs, Bella first as Jacob watched her walk down the stairs.

"My dad's out fishing with your dad so we have the place to ourselves for a while." Jacob realised as soon as the words had left his lips that it sounded like an invitation. He blushed, he looked at Bella, and she was blushing as bright as he was. They both laughed awkwardly trying to kill the awkward silence that hung between them. They looked away from each other both embarrassed.

Jacob washed the pots and Bella dried, it was done in no time, even though Billy had left the pots from last night. The conversation between Bella and Jacob flowed, school, the pack, they even took a trip down memory lane.

"I've seen you in diapers!" Jacob exclaimed purposely flicking water at Bella.

"Jake! I've seen you in diapers." Bella acted shocked then whipped him with the damp towel.

They laughed and joked as they made their way into the living room. Bella spied her clothes in her rucksack on the sofa. She snatched it up and scooted upstairs. Shouting down to Jacob where she was going. Jacob shuddered and followed her regardless. Bella had already heard him come up the stairs.

"There's no lock." She pointed out.

"I know. There's no point. I'm the only one that uses it." Jacob explained.

"Well, if I'm coming round here more often, there needs to be a lock." She slammed the door, Jacob heard the water cascading down from the showerhead.

He fought with himself for a minute.

"No, you're not going in there." He told himself. He turned back and went into his room. Then he realised something. _Well, if I'm coming round here more often, there needs to be a lock. _Jacob's eyes lit up, Bella was thinking about staying round more often, only this time, it was voluntary. He grinned to himself. He jumped on his bed and landed lying in the middle. His thoughts filling of the fun him and Bella had yet to come.

Bella got everything out off her bag, for once, Charlie had packed everything, including her own towel. She tugged everything out and put everything in the right places, next to Jacob's. She smiled as she put her toothbrush in the holder next to Jacob's. Charlie didn't bother with toothpaste as there wasn't a huge variety in Forks, so it was a 50/50 chance they'd share the same toothpaste. They didn't, but Bella didn't care. She stepped out of her jeans, glad to get them off after wearing them for so long. She wrapped the small plastic bag her toiletries came in, around her bandage so it was waterproof. She stripped and tested the water with her un-bandaged hand, it was a good temperature, so she stepped in, placing her bottles next to Jacob's. She smiled at the bottles; she could make herself at home here. She opened the bottle of shampoo with some difficulty, same with her conditioner. Jacob had left the top of the bottle open on his shower gel, she used that instead of struggling.

Jacob heard the bathroom door open; Bella came out fully dressed with her wet hair pulled up messily into a pony tail.

"All done in there now? Wow, I can see what they mean with girls hogging bathrooms." He teased, she'd been faster than he expected.

"Funny Jake." She scowled. He laughed and walked past her and moseyed straight into the bathroom. He left the door open she saw him turn the shower on and beginning to unzip his denim shorts. He looked across directly at her; he secretly knew she'd be watching. He opened his mouth, wide like a mime, trying to look shocked. She laughed quietly as he dramatically shut the door. She sat on the bed sorting out where she'd shoved her hair brush. She'd found it after tipping the contents of her bag on the floor. She untied her hair and brushed it roughly, she kept getting a whiff of herself, she smelt like Jacob.

Jacob looked around in his already steamy bathroom. He wiped condensation off the mirror and took a look at himself; nothing had changed on his face. But instead, he felt like a drastic change had taken place. His heart warmed as he look down and spied her toothbrush next to his. His face softened he looked away."You're getting sentimental about a toothbrush." He laughed at himself. He stepped into the shower, all his bottles now had a partner, Bella's bottle. He laughed as he picked up his shampoo.

Bella looked at the CD's Jacob listened to on the self above his bed. Seether, Linkin Park, Panic! At the Disco, Muse. All different modern rock and indie bands, she'd predicted as such. She looked at the case spine on the CD at the end. 'Bella's mix-tape.' It was a handmade combination tape. She opened the case, photos fell out of the case, she quickly picked them back up. She recognised them, she'd taken them, all of them were of her and Jake together, quite a few had the truck in the background. She heard the bathroom door open and she hurriedly put the photos back in the case. Jacob came into his room in just a towel, the water from his short hair dripping down his body, Bella watched a droplet roll from his shoulder down to the towel, which was wrapped round his hips. He noticed where she was looking and shifted her eyes back up. She coughed.

"It's my room." Jacob hunted in his drawers for clothes. Bella didn't quite know what to say to that she just sat there, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. He turned around, next to Bella's leg there was a photo of him and her kissing the truck.

"Bella? Where'd you get that?"

"Get what?" Bella wasn't too good at acting dumb, but she tried regardless.

"That photo. Where'd you get it?" Jacob pointed at the photo, Bella picked it up and looked at it, it was a sweet picture she'd taken only a few weeks ago. "You've been going through my stuff." Jacob exclaimed slightly shocked.

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did! Or you wouldn't have opened it."

"Okay, it had my name in, I got curious. Wouldn't you if something had your name on in my room?"

"Does anything have my name on in your room?" He asked leaning in and making his eyebrows bounce up and down. Bella laughed. "Besides, I was going to scan those pictures in and make a front cover of it like a proper CD."

"Sorry."

"Yeah you should be." He said, carrying on collecting his stuff then whirling back into the bathroom. He came back fully dressed.

"Your pretty fast at getting dressed aren't you?" Bella praised him.

"You tend to be when you do it so often." They both smiled as Jacob reached up over Bella, and got her CD down. They spent a while walking down memory lane, laughing and joking about the pictures. Jacob asked her opinion on the songs, she laughed at some of them, questioning how she reminded him of 'Bicycle race' By Queen. He found the picture of him, Bella and the classic bikes and handed it to her.

"Well you did want to go on the bikes all the time." Jacob shrugged "It just reminded me of you."

Bella remembered why she longed to go on the bikes all the time. The danger brought his voice into her head, she felt disgusted in herself that she'd been so pathetic. She wanted to change her memories of the bikes.

"Jake, you still got the bikes?"

"Yeah, I take them both out for a run on Sundays."

"What day is it today Jacob." Bella raising her eyebrows mockingly.

"It's Sunday. You're not going anywhere near them."

"Awww. Why not?" Bella pouted again, knowing it sparked a reaction.

"It's too-" She folded her arms and legs. "Fine. We'll take the bikes out."

Bella threw her arms around him and thanked him with a peck on the cheek.

"Can I just asked one thing?" Jacob asked still being mauled by Bella.

"Sure. Go ahead." She let go of him and faced him, nose to nose.

"Why do you smell like my shower gel?"

* * *

**Author's note:- **I had fun with this one, it's pretty long as i dunno if I'll be able to update as much as I have been. I've got the end all planned. Muhahaha. There's still quite a few chapters to go. So don't panic. If you like this story or theres a problem. Review please. =] Happy Readings.


	12. Dancing Zombies

**Author's Note:-** I was going to do this chapter completely different, but with the recent news of the death of Michael "The King of Pop" Jackson. I rewrote this, this is a tiny tribute to the legend of music. RIP MJ. Please Review this chapter. It's a mini filler chapter just adds to the story. RIP MJ 3 Musical Legend.

* * *

Jacob postponed the trill-seekering bike ride until he thought Bella would be able to cope with it. Last time she rode one, she came off pretty badly. Bella, upon realising that Jacob was adamant that she wasn't getting on her bike, and no matter of eyelash fluttering she did, he would not change his mind, made Jacob promise that he would let her get on the bikes, the minute her fingers were up to it. Jacob was resisting and fighting for quite a while, fearing for her safety, he finally gave up when she did her puppy eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Damn you for being so cute!" He stamped his foot, defeated.

They hung out for a while, Jacob went outside while Bella channel flicked, she took a look outside, Jacob was on the phone smiling. He started acting slightly flirtatious, as if he was flirting with whoever was on the other end of the line. Bella huffed and threw herself back into Jacob's sofa. She flicked onto a music channel. Michael Jackson's thriller came on.

"Ironic." She said to herself putting the remote down and watching the dancing spectacular.

_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark.  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart.  
You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed._

She sang along to the chorus, poorly, her high pitch screech of a voice wasn't exactly singing, she was just glad no one could hear her. She watched as Michael Jackson and his crew of zombies danced with precision and perfect timing.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

Bella heard the back door slam, though she knew Jacob was out the front, she shrugged it off and put it down to the spooks "Thriller" was giving her._  
You feel the cold hand. _

She felt and ice cold hand cover her mouth before she had time to scream. Her eyes widened with horror.

"Shhh. It's me." A familiar pixie-like voice came from behind. Bella's muscles relaxed as she calmed down, Alice didn't let go. "This is breaking the treaty, you call out and the whole of my family is dead. I know you don't want that. Be at Charlies house in 2 hours. He'll be fishing for a while longer than first planned. Tell Jacob you need more clothes or something, you'll think of something." She let go off the iron clasp she had over Bella's mouth. "You can't tell him that were here, you can bring him along if you don't trust us." Bella tried to interrupt only to be silenced by Alices death stare. "Don't say I came here. 2 hours. Be there." Alice ran at lightning speed back out the door. Bella's breathing had gone out the window in shock. She turned back to the TV, in disbelief of what just happened.

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side._

Werewolfs, Vampires, dancing undead. Bella's brain was in tatters, she couldn't grasp into what had just happened. Bella flicked the channel over, it must be playing tricks on her mind.


	13. Acting Intimidating

Bella told Jacob that she wanted to back to her house to get some more of her things. After going into various details about what on earth she would need that Jacob couldn't get her, he agreed to drive her home. He was elated at the thought of her genuinely wanting to stay another night. He ran to his garage rapidly undoing the various padlocks, then he jumped straight into the unlocked truck. Bella watched him, he had become a five year old child who had just been told that his parents were taking him to the local toy shop, only this time, he was driving. His childish glee obvious to the world, he had a fixed smile painted on his face he honked her horn and haled for her to hurry up.

It was a quick drive, a shorter journey than it normally would be, Jacob had taken to driving erratically until Bella screamed for him to calm himself. She reminded him that if he'd crash, he'd be the only one surviving. He suddenly began to drive normally again.

Back at Charlie's Jacob seemed like a completely different person. Maybe it was the smell of vampires lingering in the air. Bella checked her watch at was just past 5, a whole two hours before Alice had said she dismissed that thought quickly, as the Cullen's tended to be vampires of their word. He'd gone very quiet and sheepish; the way he always did when he was hiding something from her.

"Jake, you can come in if you want?" She said, although his hands seemed to be glued to the steering wheel.

"Erm. I'll pass, this clutch is a bit dodgy, I'm going to fix it before you can drive it." He said distantly his eyes pointing down to the clutch. Bella didn't have a very good knowledge of cars so figured that there would be no point in asking what was wrong with it.

"Ring me if you need me. You have my number on your notice board near your phone."

"Do I?" Bella asked herself, trying to picture the board in her head. "Since when? I can't remember it being there."

"I put them there a while back; you haven't needed them because you've been with me." He stuck his lip out with his tongue in jest, Bella glared back and scowled childishly. She hit him softly on the arm with her good hand the impact taking little effect. The gentle mockery fell into a comfortable silence, both looking out of the window at the usual sunny weather which they had been graced with. Bella turned her head about to ask Jacob more about the state of the truck. Only for her eyes to met his direct gaze, his chocolate brown eyes looking directly into hers, she blinked longer than was necessary a feeble attempt at recollecting what she was about to ask. Upon opening them she saw that his eyes were still beaming directly into hers, ironically she could feel herself begin to melt. She dared not to get out the truck for fear of her legs giving way. She let her eyes drop straight down to the floor studying the crumbs on the carpet, which was another job she needed to do.

"So yeah, I'll call you." Bella spoke without taking her eyes off the floor. Her brain regained control of her jellified legs. Her eyes were beginning to produce patterns from the various crumbs which her eyes had focused on. She sighed and reached for her bag cowardly trying her best not make contact with Jacob's smouldering eyes.

Bag in hand she gave up her struggle and looked straight into his eyes. It was not only her legs which had melted. She leaned in and swiftly pecked him on the cheek. Resembling a sun dried tomato she slipped out of the truck with more grace than normal. She turned to shut the door; she smiled sweetly at Jacob slamming the truck door shut with slight more force than it needed, she was trying to act intimidating to a werewolf.

With the engine still running, Jacob watched intently as she walked to her front door. He then watched, with delight as she fumbled in her pocket looking for her keys, she was unsuccessful in her search. He looked in the ignition her house key was dangling freely. He quickly wound down the passenger window.

"Missing something?" He shouted to the now highly confused Bella, who had now taken to searching through her own bag.

"I can't find my keys!"

To say how smart Bella could be, she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the packet when it came to the blindingly obvious. He unclipped the key from her key ring and waited, key in hand, for her to click. It took her a moment to figure out what had happened to her key. She stopped searching and turned back to the truck, obviously unimpressed with the boy sitting in the drivers seat with her house key in his hand. She walked briskly back to were she'd slammed the metal door, in an attempt to be intimidating.

"My key. If you will." She asked though the open window. Jacob complied and handed her the key. He said nothing, he didn't need to, he'd done enough.

He watched her get again walk to the door she put the key in the lock and waved to Jacob, with that, he quickly backed out and drove off.

_Why's he going that way?_


	14. Hello Bella

"Hello Bella." The tall statuesque figure came from the dark kitchen, into the light of the living room. Most of his body was clothed, except for his hands neck and face, all of which resembled sparkling diamonds. He was still as breath taking as ever, it was sickening. He moved closer towards Bella, who'd not moved from the door.

"Why are you here?" She spat. The venom in her voice was as clear as day, the emotions of the past month's surging inside her.

"I needed to talk to you." Edward's voice was as angelic as she remembered the smooth velvet of his voice made her more aggressive, she knew what she'd fallen for. How could a voice so perfect cause so much pain and animosity?

"Bella, you have to understand. I wouldn't be here if this wasn't important." Rage took over, he wasn't coming back for apologies, and he wasn't going to try.

He looked her hard in the eye. His topaz stones of eyes trying to win her over. Bella held out for a while, before her anger melted away leaving great concern.

"What's wrong Edward?" Her voice cracked just saying his name, she knew it was pathetic, but this was important, she could hate herself for it later.

"The Volturi. They're still after you." He looked at Bella dead in the eyes. They were full of remorse and sorrow. He was telling no word of a lie, and Bella knew it. "They said the agreement still stands…"

"The agreement?" The last time she'd seen the Volturi her mind was more than hazy. The only memory she had was of the small vampire girl, and Edward writhing around in pain at her feet.

She suddenly felt very nervous and sick. If _she_ could do that to him, what could _they_ do to her? She swallowed hard, hiding any emotion from him.

Edward's eyes darted straight down to the floor, Bella knew, that what was going to come wasn't going to be good.

"I either turn you, or kill you." He took his eyes from the floor to see her reaction. Bella face was puzzled as if he'd just given her a challenging maths equation. She stood at her doorway in silence. She knew she couldn't outrun them, she knew she didn't want to be turned, or killed. She was trapped.

A few silent minutes past, neither Bella nor Edward spoke or moved.

"Isn't there a way out of this?" She finally spoke. Her comment was highly disappointing to Edward. Bella was normally one with the bright ideas, trust her to fail when her life depended on it.

"If there was, I wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward's face was full of regret. Bella smiled slightly, which confused Edward. He wasn't expecting this sort of reaction, even if it was from Bella.

Bella found the whole situation nauseatingly ironic. There was a time where she would have jumped at the chance of becoming a vampire. She would have thrown caution to the wind and offered herself then and there, but times had changed, and that wasn't going to happen.

Bella's face changed from abnormally happy to frustration. A delayed reaction to the news, or so Edward thought.

"If you turn me, or even just kill me. Jacob would fight for me."

"Wait. **Just** kill you?"

"Yes. Just. It's the more favourable one of the two options."

Edward sighed heavily, Bella felt a pinch of guilt. It was a harsh thing to say, even to him.

"If Jacob fought for you, Jacob would lose."

"The whole pack would fight for me."

"Bella, the whole pack would be massacred, they haven't got a chance. I don't think you realise who this is that you're dealing with! This isn't your average vampire coven. These are ravenous monsters, all of which have powers that neither you nor I could ever begin to imagine. You saw what they can do." Bella couldn't quite remember, but she wasn't going to say anything, instead she nodded.

"Although, it's a long shot. No, never mind. Too much of a risk."

"What is?"

"Well, Jane didn't seem to have an effect on you. That's when the Volturi were interested. But as I said, it's too much of a risk, especially when you're in this fragile state." Bella knew, from 'fragile state' he meant 'human'.

"Too much of a risk? It's better than killing me!"

"If I killed you, it would be more merciful than what they would do to you. You're blood is worth gold to me, and I eat animals. So seriously think about it Bella."

"How long do I have?"

"It could be tomorrow. It could be next year. I doubt they'll leave it long though."

"Damn. I wish they'd set a date for these things. I could be busy." She smiled, her own small attempt at keeping upbeat. It failed, but she didn't want Edward to know that.

"I'll leave you to make your decision. I'm so truly sorry Bella, I didn't want this for you." With that he left at superhuman speed out of the back door.

Bella collapsed where she stood; her mind was whirling, the room was spinning. Her whole world was crumbing and falling, and there was nothing she could do. Her body retched emptily. Tears began to roll down the side of her nose, making a wet trail on her face.

She cried out for Jacob, her werewolf. The one person she truly wanted to comfort her. She called out for him several times desperately, before her mournful sobs took her voice.

The pain inside was tearing her apart. Her life was over in the space of a few minutes. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. She couldn't blame Edward, no matter how much she wanted to. He'd warned her to stay far away from him, right from the very beginning.

But now, she had to make the choice, did she want to leave everyone she loved? Lose the life that she had just become happy with? Or was she to walk the world, not quite alive, not quite dead. Trapped forever, watching everyone around her who she loved die before her eyes. It was a decision she didn't want to have to make.

She dragged herself up to her feet determined to stay strong. Her knees buckled, she found her voice, screaming out for Jacob. She grasped the edge of the coach for support, steadying herself, she let go. She took a step forward and fell straight to her knees. She couldn't gain control of her body. Her brain locked down, her body curled into the foetal position, all she could feel was pain.

She heard the back door fling open. Her eyes widened, her heart beat quickened to far over double it's normal pace. She shuddered uncontrollably at the thought of the vampires, not giving her a chance to decide.

A warm voice came closer and closer. Her heart relaxed.

"Bella?" Jacob saw her lying on the floor broken down in tears.

"Jacob." Bella managed to say through her sobs.

She was up in his arms in seconds, her damp cheek against his bare chest. He lifted her and put her down on the couch then knelt beside her.

"Where's my truck?" She tried leaning up, trying to spy out the window. Jacob gently pushed her back down. He then told her how he got here.

He'd only gotten a few blocks away when he'd sensed something going on. He was on his way to pick up a dress for Bella to wear tonight, at the dinner he'd booked. He turned back, it seemed closer he came to her house, the stronger the senses were. He pulled over and got out of the car, he sniffed the air. Vampire. He knew which. He ran into the nearby greenery and phased, racing towards her house. He heard her crying and screaming his name. When he'd finally got there, after fiddling with his shorts, the vampire had gone.

He caressed her hair, whispering soothing, sweet nothings into her ear.

After an hour of constant crying, and unsettling screaming. Bella has finally calmed down enough. She told Jacob everything, Italy, The Volturi, Edward, Jane and what Edward had just said.

"Wait a minute; you're trying to tell me, that you've made an agreement with the Mafia of vampires?" It sounded like a bizarre dream to him.

"I didn't, Edward did."

"You mean to say, that blood sucking bastard gambled with your life?" His face hardened, his jaw set.

"Not exactly, he didn't-" Jacob put his hand up in front of her mouth interrupting her.

"He knew exactly what these leeches were like, he shouldn't have taken you anywhere near them. Now, you have to pay the consequences?"

"I followed him to Italy. He was going to kill himself. It's my fault." Bella didn't explain how going to Italy killed vampires, but he wasn't going to stop and ask either.

"He's endangered your life, and you still defend him. You're unbelievable sometimes."

Jacob kissed her forehead and ran his coarse thumb across her smooth cheek.

"Don't worry Bella. Nothings going to happen. I'm here, I'll protect you." He got his cell from his pocket and began to dial.

"Hey Sam, it's Jacob… I'm sorry for calling at this time… It's important can you make it to Bella's place quick as possible? The leeches are gonna break the treaty." He put now the phone without saying goodbye.

"Leeches? This has nothing to do with the Cullen's. It's just Edward."

"Vampires live in groups, they probably say coven. Don't know why, makes them sound special, nearly sophisticated. Anyway, the deal was, if one of them broke the treaty; they'd all pay the price. The Cullen's have always known this, why do you think that blond guy, Casper is it?"

"Jasper."

"Well, why do you think he's watched so carefully? Like it or not, there animals, they don't really care all that much about each other."

It was clear to Bella that Jacob's perspective of the Cullen's was a naïve it one. Not that it mattered.

"If one breaks the rules, they all suffer."


	15. Apple Pie

**Author's Note:-** Two updates in 24 hours. I'm pretty impressed with myself. I wasn't going to put this chapter in, I was planning to completely skip this bit, but as I write something takes over. I have my ending chapter though. So it all has to wind up there. I'm gonna see how it rides out. Review please.

* * *

After a few hours of careful deliberation Sam and the pack decided not to act. As much as Jacob protested, the decision had been made.

"The treaty hasn't been broken yet. The moment a Cullen lays a fang on her, we'll get them."

Jacob was about the carry on the argument, when Bella cut in.

"Wait a minute. You mean to say the treaty and protection of these people only apply to the Cullen coven? No other vampires?"

"Cullen's were the ones who made the deal, on behalf of themselves, not the rest of the vampire world. Therefore, it strictly applies to them. Although no vampire can hunt on the reserve, unless they're suicidal."

"So I'll be safe on the reserve."

"Ye-" Jacob tried to interject, only to be ignored.

"No. Be under no illusion Bella, we can't be everywhere at once, although we can try our best. It seems like your vampire friends like your blood. Which is highly unlucky for you, because that makes you very easy to track. The downside is, your not really pack, so we can't really help you that much, seeing as we can't keep a track on you."

"Can you keep a track on Emily then?"

"All the time, I know where she is, because she's my mate. It's weird. But unless you're a mate, we can't protect as much as I'd like." His eyes shot to Jacob. Trying to subtly hint, but Bella caught it."

"Wait, I don't fully understand, how am I easy to track, when I'm with you?"

"Think about it like this, you smell a fresh baked apple pie, only a few feet away from you, but you can't see it, but you can smell it. A wet dog comes by you what happens to your sense of smell, if you're still trying to find out where that apple pie is?"

"You become more sensitive to the nice smell."

"See, it's simple."

"So I'm the apple pie."

"Yeah, you're the apple pie." Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and amusement.

"So what does that mean for me then?"

"You better get good at not attracting attention, because if these vampires have more powers than the Cullen's. You're in big trouble. Unless you become a mate, it makes it easier to track you, easier to help you." He shot an insistent look at Jacob.

"Thanks Sam." Bella smiled a brave smile. He was making the situation slightly more awkward than necessary. Bella wasn't planning to become anyone's mate.

Sam and Jacob nodded in acknowledgement of each other. Then Sam took his leave, the pack following at his heels.

Bella stayed sat on the couch, head in her hands. Her crying had subsided; the strong side of Bella had taken over. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of support, she looked up, removing her head from her hands and smiled her own little fake smile. Jacob admired her more than ever; he'd never known anyone so brave.

"I'll pack some more stuff then." Bella suggested, and then hastily added. "If that's okay with you and your Dad?"

"I'm sure it will be, anyway, what can he do if we run upstairs? He can't follow us."

Bella had begun to notice a cruel side to Jacob where his father's disability was concerned, it was possibly an inside joke which she wasn't a part of.

"True. But I don't want to cause hassle."

"Bella, no hassle. Your safety matters to me, and if that means tackling the old man, I will do. Want any help packing? You may have to stay at mine for some time."

"Jake, I think I'm capable of packing clothes."

"Damn, I just wanted an excuse to go through your underwear."

Bella's cheeks blushed, as did Jacobs. She couldn't believe what she just heard, and he couldn't believe that he'd just said that out loud. It was too late to say it was a joke, so an awkward silence lingered between them.

"I'm capable of packing those as well. Thanks for the concern. I think."

With that she leapt off the sofa and flew up the stairs, with Bella's traditional non-existent grace. A few seconds later Jacob heard thudding and coat hangers being thrown as Bella ran around packing her clothes. He sat himself down on her couch making himself comfortable by fluffing the cushions and resting his head on the arm. He began mentally kicking himself, for not keeping his crude comments to himself.

"Jacob! Some protector you are." Jacob opened his eyes to find Bella standing in front of him arms folded and a big fully packed blue rucksack on the floor leaning on her leg.

"Got enough stuff?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you have a washing machine."

"Yeah, not that I'd know how to use it."

"Don't think I'm becoming you're house wife."

His raise his hands up as a surrender.

"Never. Anyway, if that is it. I'd like to go get your truck. There's something we need to do."

"What's that?"

"Never you mind. I'm gonna dash, be back soon. I promise."

He left ripping off his shorts, leaving them on Bella's kitchen floor, she picked them up and folded them, she had a feeling that he didn't have another pair. She looked back at her bag, full to the brim with clothes and general stuff it was the same bag she's used to move here with, her wardrobe had grown greatly from back then. She sighed and sat back down. She looked down at her shoes then studied her own hands. To her horror they'd turned a pale white, the colour of ivory, the colour of a vampire's skin. She screamed a blood curdling scream and closed her eyes, she opened then a few minutes later when her truck pulled into her driveway. She glanced back down at her hands, a normal, human flesh colour. She laughed at herself in relief.

The phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the number, it was Jacob, she smiled.

"Hey Bella, You ready yet? I would come out, but I don't want to get arrested my you're Dad for indecent exposure."

"Yeah, that could be embarrassing."

"Yeah, and pretty ahrd to explain. Did you pick up my shorts?"

"Maybe I did. What if I didn't."

"Then I'd have to drive all the way home with my bare backside all over your drivers seat." Bella's eyes widened at the thought of having to sit there again. Knowing who had been on there.

"I'll be out in a sec, let me lock up."


	16. Jacob's Shorts

"Shorts?" Jacob called from out the truck window.

Bella decided to have some fun. She locked up the front door with an evil smile. She turned around to face her truck's driver with a pokerface. She put the shorts behind her back.

"What shorts?" She asked naively.

"The shorts behind your back. Come on, don't play games."

"Okay. No games." She agreed. "Come and get them."

She laughed as Jacob carefully deliberated his options. She took the shorts and dangled them infront of her at arms length.

"Come on Jacob. Get the shorts." She patted her knees like she was commanding a dog.

"You have to be kidding me. Get in the truck." Jacob called from inside the cab.

"I may have a day to live. I may as well live it." Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Does that mean your going to be more annoying than ever then?"

"Oh yeah. Come on boy. Get the shorts."

"Bella. Get in the god damn truck."

"Oh swearing now? Bad boy. Bad Jake. Very bad." She shook a finger at him, he gave her the middle finger back.

She laughed and walked next to the driver's door, she threw the shorts into the open window. Then walked back round to the passengers side and waited.

"Okay you can come in now."

Bella climbed in as Jacob was doing up his button.

"So what did you say was wrong with her?"

"With who?"

Bella hinted at the dashboard to avoid her truck from taking offence.

"I didn't say anything was wrong."

"Yes you did, that's why you didn't come inside." Jacob backed the truck off the driveway and began to chug down the road.

"No I didn't. Anyway. I need to go somewhere. Mind if I drop you off? Leah should be round at mine, she can keep you company."

"You mean give me protection." Bella emphasised the last word, getting Jacob's back up, although he didn't show it.

"How ever you want to see it."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to see a friend about a thing. Very private."

"The same friend you were flirting with on the phone?" bella began to bite her thumb nail, in a sign of stress.

"I was not flirting with anyone on the phone." Jacob defended himself weakly, he wasn't used to having to explain his phone calls.

"Yes, you were. I swear if you were flirting much more I was gonna vomit. I couldn't even hear you."

"Then you don't know what I was saying. Therefore you haven't got a clue. So Bella Swan if I was you, I'd stop jumping to conclusions."

"Okay, so who was she?"

"A Friend."

With that the argument had come to an end, perhaps if Bella really wanted to she could carry it on. But she hadn't got the time to waste.

The whole journey was in silence. Bella knew that Jacob was hiding something; it made her slightly jealous thinking that he could be flirting with other girls. She quickly shrugged those thoughts off. She was not going to cloud her mind with stupid thoughts. She had to keep her head clear.

They pulled up in front of Jacob's house. Jacob grabbed her bag from inbetween them he carried the heavy bag effortlessly into his room.

"I can sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

"No." Bella impulsively protested, without any thought.

"No?"

"To be totally honest Jake, if this are my last nights-"

"Don't talk like that." He injected.

"Look, if these are my last nights, human or even alive. There's nothing I want more than to spend these nights with you."

"I'll only be downstairs. Bella."

"It's not the same. Look, I want to spend every waking minute with you." She stepped away from the doorway, towards Jacob. "I don't have long left. You know that as well I do. It's a scary thought, but if I can spend all my living minutes with you. Dying doesn't look so scary. I mean, what's scarier than hanging with a werewolf?"

"You're so weird."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, I bet you don't know at this moment in time, I'm finding you completely irresistible, and that there is nothing I would rather do than spend my time with you on that bed."

"I didn't know. So why aren't you?"

"I have this one thing to do. Then I swear I'll be back. Leah will be here shortly. I'll be back before you know it."

He stepped towards her, kissing her cheek innocently, leaving the room, and leaving Bella's head filled with his scent. She sat down on his bed caressing the covers.

"I think I may love you Jacob Black." She sighed.


	17. Princess Bella

Bella waited for a minute before moving, she heard her truck roar to life. She couldn't remember saying he could take it, but now she had no choice. Her eyes widened in realisation; Jacob's hearing was better than she could ever come to comprehend. She slapped her forehead with the bottom of her palm. Her heard what she'd just said, any werewolves in a mile radius could probably hear that. She laughed at her own stupidity; she didn't have time to worry about innocent, childish things like that. Although she knew it would come back to haunt her.

Bella looked at her bag in the corner of the room; it looked so big and so heavy. It looked impossible to lift with only one hand. She walked over to it, bent over and tried to pick it up with her uninjured hand. Picking it up didn't work, instead she dragged it. She dragged it across the room one handed and dropped it next to the bed. She wanted it on the bed so she didn't have to bend down. She looked at the bag, it seemed to be taunting her.

"I need a werewolf." She told her bag.

She gave the bag a growl and walked out Jacob's bedroom, the TV was on downstairs she guessed that Leah must be there.

"Is that you Leah?" She called downstairs.

"No, it's Santa. Of course it's me." Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, but for Leah, it was the only wit she possessed.

"Could you give me a hand for a second?" Bella looked back into the bedroom, she saw a small section of her bag, mocking her, she scowled and looked back down the stairs.

"Sure." Leah huffed. Heaving herself from the sofa, and tearing herself away from a re-run of 'Friends'.

Leah appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and then began bounding up taking 2 or 3 steps at a time. Bella lead her into the room and pointed at the bag.

"Could you help me put it on the bed?"

Leah picked it up effortlessly and slung it on the bed carelessly.

"You seriously couldn't do that yourself? Wow, you really are quite pathetic. Sorry, I'm not allowed to insult you, what's a nice synonym for pathetic?"

"Thanks for the help." Bella ignored her stabs. "I didn't ask you to be here."

"Whatever. Princess Bella." She rolled her eyes, obviously not the whole pack agreed with Jacob's protectiveness. "I can't believe I'm on guard, and you're not even his mate?"

"His mate? What exactly does that entitle?"

"You know about imprinting, yeah? Well it's a simpler way of saying official imprintee."

"What's the difference between official and unofficial?"

"Talk to Jacob. I've said enough."

"Do you know who he's seeing?"

"Why? You jealous, your little Jake not spending every waking minute with you. Aw poor ikkle Bella." She stuck her bottom lip out mockingly. There was nothing more Bella wanted to do than punch her in the nose, she looked down at her bandaged hand. She decided against it.

"Just answer the question Leah."

"No. I don't know, it's his business. I think it's a girl though, he practically flew out of the door and ran to your truck."

Bella felt her heart sink a little, she had little time left the way she was, she couldn't get over the fact Jacob was already seeing another girl. She wasn't going to be here for much longer, couldn't he do that when she'd gone? He wouldn't have to wait long. She was disgusted, he'd even taken her truck.

"Can you leave me now?" Bella requested.

"Yes, your highness." Leah bowed dramatically out the room. She was grinning from ear to ear, she knew how much trouble she'd just caused, and she was loving it.

Bella sat on her bed next to her bag in the empty room. She unzipped the bag and began to unpack putting her clothes in his wardrobe, next to his. She spyed a suit hanging on the far side, she smiled. She pictured him in it, he'd look pretty swish. She closed the doors of the wardrobe and sighly heavily, it was just a shame she'd never get to see him in it. Whoever this girl was, she was lucky.


	18. Pink Ribbon

Jacob slammed the door of the truck shut. The truck rocked slightly with the power. He'd been able to contain his anger whilst Bella was around, because he'd needed to. But the moment he'd been alone and given time to think, all he wanted to do was rip the Leeches to shreds. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that Bella didn't have long left to make her decision, and he wanted to make sure that every minute she had left would be the best he could.

If he had the time, he would shed a tear about the whole situation, but Bella came before him, and that's why he was here.

He walked up to an old bungalow, then made his down the narrow path, climbed up the porch and made his way to the door. He knocked twice, and waited a while he could her someone inside frantically looking for keys. The door unlocked, an old lady, who stood slightly hunched with a walking stick answered. Her grey permed hair went well with her pale complexion. She flung her arms up. Her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Jacob!" She explained embracing him in a hug.

"Hey Jenna. Got what I asked you?"

"Yes, yes ,yes! I modified it a bit, it should be perfect for her. She's very pretty. You've done well."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush to get back."

"Ah, young love. Okay just remember to come to me if you need anything else sweetie."

"I always do." He flashed her a gracious smile. She pinched his cheek and cooed at him, then went back inside, leaving the door open, Jacob watched as she fumbled around.

She came back out with a white box nearly flat box; she smiled with pride at Jacob.

"I put a pink ribbon on it to make it look a bit more special, does she like pink?"

"I'm sure she's not going to be bothered by the colour of the ribbon, Jenna."

"I know, sweetie. I just want things to work out for you. You're such a sweet boy. She seems such a nice girl. Have you told her about, yanno?" She was trying to hint it his werewolf side.

"Yes, I have, she's good with weird. She used to hang with vampires."

"There ain't no such thing as them bloodsucking monsters. I'm glad she's okay with it though, that's always good, her not running a mile."

"Yeah, that's always a bonus."

"I'll let you go, you give her a kiss from me now. Now get off my porch you big handsome lump."

"Thanks. Oh and thankyou for this, you didn't have to."  
"Don't worry about it sweet, anytime, for my Jacob."

Jacob graced her cheek with a friendly peck, he gave her another smile and ran off to the truck. She stood in the doorway until the truck roared to life, then she came out on her porch.

"That your new toy?"

"No, it's hers."

Jenna nodded and went back inside, shutting her front door.

Jacob couldn't remember the first time he's met Jenna, he was most likely in a pushchair. He's grown up with her around; she was a close friend of the packs. She knew most things an elder would, although she'd never admit that vampires existed. She'd become the grandmother he'd never had.

Jacob patted the box as he took off the parking brake, he put it in reverse, and began his journey with a smile on his face.

He waved at Jenna, who was watching him through her net curtain, she smiled and waved back.


	19. Converse Will Do

"Hey." Jacob stood like a greek god in his bedroom doorway, his greeting startled Bella who dropped the clothes she was carrying.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed picking all her stuff back up and shoving them in an empty drawer.

"You emptied my drawers?"

"No, I emptied a drawer, and the rest of my stuff is in your wardrobe. Oh, and for your information, that's now my drawer, so keep out."

He held his hands up, he had to admit he'd wanted this for a long time, but he never thought she'd be moving in this fast.

"You're rucksack empty now then?"

"Yeah. I think." She lifted it up and nodded. "Yeah, I can pick it up now."

"Good, put it down, I have something for you. Stay right there." He gestured her to stay with his fingers, she did as commanded, as Jacob ran downstairs and grabbed the box. He ran back up effortlessly missing a few steps.

"Ta-da." He presented the box to her.

"What's this Jake?" She looked at the box then back up to his beaming face.

"Open it." He rested it down in her lap.

"Pink ribbon? Is that like, pink for a girl I'm guessing. Original jake."

"Just open it and quit whining."

She pulled the ribbon, then opened the box. She was down looking down at what resembled a deep purple ball gown. She took it out of the box.

"This for me?" She said measuring up to herself, and staring at it in awe feeling the fabric.

"Yes, every inch."

"You serious?" Her eyes were practically popping out of her head her mouth gaping wide in astonishment

"How much did this cost you?"

"It doesn't matter you're worth every bit, and more. You may want to try it on. It should fit you perfectly. I had it especially made."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was never one for dresses, but this one, she adored.

"I'll go so you can try it."

"Don't." Bella said looking down at her new dress. Jacob looked at her puzzled. "Well, I'm gonna need someone to do up the zip."

Jacob sat on the bed whilst Bella took off her cardigan. She put the dress on the end of the bed. She began to remove her top, Jacob put his eyes down to the floor. Bella began to lift her top, but stopped just before she got it over her head, she looked at Jacob and laughed.

"Finding this awkward?"

"No, just difficult." He stood up and grabbed Bella's top roughly, he smiled as they both lifted it over her head together.

"Why'd you do that?" Bella asked, they were now nose to nose.

"You were taking too long." Jacob grinned

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you just normally burst out of your clothes. Furs such a good look on you." She stepped back putting space between them both.

"You really think so? I hadn't noticed." Jacob took his seat on his bed.

Bella fumbled with her belt, it fought her. It wasn't going to come off she was stuck. She didn't want to tell Jacob, so she turned round and carried on fighting with the stubborn belt.

"Having fun fighting with your belt?" He stood up once more and moved behind her.

"I'm not fighting." Jacob took hold of her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He looked down at her belt and tutted she'd jammed it down on her jeans, so for now, she was stuck.

"I'll get scissors, I can live without the jeans."

"Why do you need scissors?" He knelt down infront of her and grabbed her belt. "You and scissors don't go together. You can't write with your left hand, never mind cutting something."

He moved his head closer towards the top of her jeans. She freaked, jumping backwards and onto his bed. He smiled at her.

"Relax Bella."

He pinned her down with one arm and grabbed her belt with the other. All Bella could see was his head moving towards the top of her trousers. She could have called out, but something told her not to.

She felt a sudden jerk and her belt released she looked down and saw her jeans were still intact. She looked up at Jacob who was smirking.

"What did you think I was gonna do? Seriously Bella, you have a dirty mind."

She blushed and couldn't help but laugh at herself. She apologised to Jacob for being so niave.

"You think just because you're half dressed and lying on my bed? That I'm going to try something?"

"Well… I."

"I was kidding, anyone would. I must say I was tempted."

"Jake!"

"Joke! Joke." He laughed.

Bella huffed as she pulled her jeans off and quickly pulled the dress on. It was a perfect fit, moulding to her shape in all the correct places, even without being zipped up. She beamed with happiness as she spun around in it, the dress nearly touching the floor. Jacob zipped up the back of the dress slowly looking over her shoulder and down at her body. He then retracted and sat back down on the bed.

"I don't have any shoes to go with it." Bella announced. "All I have is converse."

"You've barely see them under the dress, besides, you're not gonna want fancy shoes. You might want a coat though."

"What? You mean were going now?" She exclaimed in pure horror. Jacob rolled his eyes, he never knew she could be girly. He looked out of the window, then at his bed side radio. It was nearing the end of twilight, almost night.

"Not just yet, you have time to do all your girly stuff, It gives me time to get changed."

"Okay, where are we going."

"No where."

"Then why the dress?"

"Fine. Somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll find out." He said shoving her out of the door.

She walked across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door. She realised, the girl on the phone, must have been who was making the dress, she felt bad for giving him a hard time.

Jacob opened his wardrobe and grabbed his suit, he had the smile of a Cheshire cat as he put it on. He went in his draw and pulled out a box, he flipped open the box a small diamond ring sparkled in the moonlight. He closed the box and slipped it to his pocket.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in."

"We going now?"

Jacob turned around to see Bella dressed like a goddess, her brown eyes alive with glee. Her chestnut hair gracing her bare shoulders making her jaw droppingly sexy. Jacob forgot where he was for a moment, as he just stood there staring.

"Hey, we going?" Bella waved her hand slowly, getting his attention back up to her face.

"Yeah, grab your coat and shoes." He grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:-** This is the beginning of the end. There fate has already been written, literally, I've written the end already. Can't wait to see how this turns out.  
Please review my work, it makes me feel better when people read and review, it let me know what I'm doing right.


	20. Blindfolds and Ben and Jerry's

Jacob blindfolded Bella with a make shift blindfold made out of a teatowel, he then gently lead her out of the house and left her at the front door when he went to make a call. Bella could hear him speaking loudly on the phone. Something about Charlie's and Tonight, she could have sworn he was begging for something.

She reached behind her head to take the blindfold off.

"Don't you dare, Bella. I'm coming. Okay… Bye." Jacob ran to Bella's side, linking her arm with his.

"We can't go all the way like this. Hang on."

Bella felt his hand go behind her knees, she yepped slightly in protest but gave in and began to torment him instead.

"So where are we going?" She began.

"You'll see."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"How longs it gonna take?"

"A while."

"Am I heavy?"

"No."

"Are we there get?"  
He put her back down on the floor, he was tempted to drop her, but that would be cruel, even for a werewolf's standards.

"You gonna stop asking questions, or were gonna turn around and go straight home, you here me?" He began talking to her, like he would a child. She bit her lip to stop a cheeky smile.

"Yes Jacob. I'm sorry." She couldn't help but start to giggle. Jacob picked her back up in one trouble-free swoop.

"I hate it when you do that." Bella complained.

"Why's that?" Jacob smirked, still walking.

"Because I don't like being easy to sweep off my feet. You know?"

"You don't like being known as easy. Trust me, Bella, with you, nothings easy."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know vampire girl."

"Do I now?"

"Here." He dropped her into her feet. He removed her makeshift blindfold and stood behind her so she could take in the view.

It was the beach, only like she'd never seen it before. The dark blue of the night sky merged with the sea. It was breathtaking; a full moon shone brightly lighting up the waves. Infront of them was a table, two seats and a candle lit dinner. Bella's eyes lit up, she became overwhelmed with emotion. She turned around to Jacob to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to she. Instead she stood there stuutering.

"Wow, Bella's speechless, I need to remember this moment."

Even with a jibe that was reeling in her mind, she couldn't bring herself to say anything, she turned back around to the table, it was set like a restaurant, the food had already been put out.

Jacob stepped forward pulling out one of the chairs, gesturing her to sit down. Bella noticed it was a cheap office chair, she smiled at the quirkiness of it all. She took her seat as Jacob pushed it closer to the table for her. Then walked around and took his own seat.

"See why I told you to bring your coat." He smiled.

The cutlery and plates didn't match, but it didn't matter to Bella, it created more character. She picked up her folk and began to dig in. Mushroom ravoli, she hadn't eaten it for quite some time. At least this time she wasn't competing with a waitress for attention.

Bella found her tongue again.

"It's not a bad night for forks. I'm quite surprised you managed all this." She looked around at the table. A bottle of cheap red wine was placed in the middle.

"I had a lot of help. The phone calls mostly to Leah and Emily. I wasn't flirting, before you say anything. They're girls, so I asked them what's the best way to do this."

"Do what?"

"Nothing, this is just like our first date."

Normally the words 'our' and 'date' would have made the food in Bella's mouth taste like ash, but instead the taste was all the more sweeter.

Bella couldn't help but blurt out a question she'd been dying to ask.

"What does Sam and Leah mean by me being your 'mate' and so on, how does that work?"

Jacob almost spat a piece of his dinner out he swallowed it and began to choke, he quickly poured himself a glass of wine and gulped it quickly, relieving his coughing.

"Bella, let's not go into that shall we? You're not going to like it. Don't spoil it." Jacob pleaded, it was a subject he was far from comfortable talking about.

"Jake, Sam said it would help protect me, Leah practically said the same." Bella argued.

"Fine. You sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes. Explain it to me."

"Well, male werewolves have to have a mate, I've explained imprinting, that's how it works. Imprinting."

"So what does Sam mean?"

"He thinks you'd be safer if I made you my mate." He waited for a disgusted reaction. Instead he got the opposite.

"What do you think?" Bella asked toying with a piece of mushroom.

"You would be safer, I'm not going to disagree. But being a mate's hard. Emily bares the physical scars." Jacob had given up on changing the subject; he'd figured that he may as well humour her curiosity.

Bella bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, there was one question burning her lips.

"Have you imprinted on someone?" She said as she dropped a spoon, she didn't know why it was there in the first place. She ducked down quickly to pick it up, and avoid any awkward eye contact.

"Yes, I have." Jacob answered, smiling at her blushing face, as she popped back up from under the table. Placing the spoon back in it's place.

Bella didn't want to know who, she was just glad he had someone. It sent a crushing sensation in her chest, she looked down at her wrist thinking a watch would magically appear. A silence had grown between them, Bella caught Jacob's gaze she gave an awkward, fake smile.

"Well, she's lucky, whoever she is." Bella wanted to leave, badly. All she wanted was a date with Ben and Jerry, preferably in cookie dough flavour.

Jacob sensed her mood, he grabbed her lightly bandaged hand, her bones were well on way to healing. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I don't think you understand." Jacob didn't know what he was doing. But he knew where this conversation was going.

"The imprinted girl? It's you, Bella."

For the second time, Bella was speechless. She just sat there blinking at him.

"So the whole mating thing?" Bella very quietly inquired.

"It's your choice."

"How does it work? A ritual, or something?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows. Jacob laughed at her innocence. He let go of her hand.

"Mate, it equals mating Bella. It's why I didn't want to push this onto you. It's too much." Jacob was trying to take the pressure off, so she didn't say anything, but as usual, Bella came out with the unexpected.

"Now. Let's go."

Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He was hoping to god that she was joking. Her eyes were deadly serious, he quickly began to think of a way out of it.

"You don't want to do this Bella, once a wolf mates, it's mates for life." He'd suddenly been put off his food completely. Although he kept the fork in his hand.

"I don't think you understand Jacob Black. I love you."

"Yeah, I heard."

"What do you mean you heard?" She was about to freak out.

"I mean you should seriously think about my hearing, before you say stupid things your later going to regret." Jacob raised his eyebrow and smiled his special smile. Calming her down considerably.

"You didn't."

"I did, anyway, you were saying." He urged her to carry on.

"Well, Jake, I love you. Believe it or not, I never thought I'd say that, but I do. I love you. End of. I know as well as you, that I haven't got long on this green earth. We may as well make it official."

"Official? Like seriously official?" He said standing up and fumbling in his inside pocket. He grabbed the small box and remove it from his pocket. He stepped to the side and dropped down to his knee.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, because marriage can end in divorce. I'm asking you, Bella Swan. Will you be mind? Forever?" He opened the box revealing the ring.

"Jake, I don't know what to say to you."

"Just say you'll be there. Forever."

"As long as I am breathing, I will always be with you. Every minute of everyday. Just you try and stop me." She got down on to her knees to his height. Because this wasn't an official proposal, she figured she could.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her wedding finger, it looked like an engagement ring, but she knew different.

"What do-" Jacob's sentence got smothered by Bella's sweet, soft lips. They passionately embraced each other and kissed on the sand. A cold gust of wind blew the candles out, making it eerie. Jake broke the kiss.

"We need to get you inside, it's dark and you bring bad luck." Jacob joked, the taste of Bella fresh on his lips. They'd kissed before, but never admitted there feelings towards each other, with that, the boundary walls came down and nothing was held back, they'd just shared there first real kiss. Both there hearts were flipping in ecstasy. Jacob helped Bella to her feet, she reached up and pecked his lips.

"What do we dp about this?" She refered to the dinner. Jacob grabbed the wine bottle and began to walk away taking a swig.

"Jake! You can't just leave it?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, we can, they'll be here to clear it up when I call them from home." Jacob took another swig.

"They?"

"They, as in the pack. I need to get you home. Come on." He insisted.

Bella complied and was quickly on his heels, picking up her dress stopping it from catching the floor. Jacob smirked and pick her up.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you something." He said, his warm breath dancing on her nose.

"Oh yes? Is there some hidden catch to this mate thing?" she lifted her eyebrow.

"You trying to say that you don't trust me? No, I was going to say, how jawdroppingly gorgous you look tonight. You actually look like a proper, dare I say it? A proper girl!" Bella raised her hand to slap him.

"Don't bother hitting me, you come off, generally worst off than a do." He said smugly.

He stopped walking and sniffed the air. His eyes widened.

"Shit." He said, breaking out into a sprint.

"Jake, I forgot to tell you." Bella's voice was comical, jumping up and down with Jacob's movements. "You looked rather dashing yourself." She laughed. "Get it? Dashing?" She laughed at her own joke until Jacob put her down on his couch in the front room.

"Where's your Dad?" Bella asked looking around.

"He's at yours, he's staying they for the night." He smiled, "He knew what I had planned before I did." Jacob walked into the kitchen grabbing to glasses, he poured the remains of the wine from the beach into one glass, it didn't even reach half way. Bella had only drank half a glass. Jacob got another bottle of red wine out of his fridge and poured it into the other glass, he topped his own off as well. He re-entered his front room with the glasses he handed one to Bella and put the bottle down on the coffee table in front of them. He sat down in the couch next to her.

Bella stood up removing her coat, she'd suddenly become very warm. She looked at her new ring and beamed with pride. It fit perfectly, it good dainty, yet elegant. Better still, it looked like it was suppose to be there. It was as if it everything had already been planned, way before she knew about it. Maybe there was something to this imprinting that she didn't know about. She slung her coat over the back of the couch then regained her seat. Leaning slightly into Jacob, who was enjoying his wine. He quickly shot up and put his glass down.

"I forgot about dessert! Stay there." He walked back into the kitchen, she heard the freezer door open and shut, then a draw open and shut. He came back out with a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough, and two spoons. Bella's face beamed, she couldn't have hoped for anything better.

He sat down again taking the lid off the ice cream, he handed an expectant Bella a spoon. He kept the pot to himself, Bella's jaw dropped as he scooped a chunk into his mouth.

"Mhmmmmmmmm. This is amazing. Have you tried it?" He teased, his mouth full of ice cream.

"You're gross." Bella retorted.

"That's it. No ice cream for Bella."

She gave him puppy eyes, he got another chunk onto his spoon, he put it near to her open mouth, and then snatched it away before she could get it, and ate it himself. He laughed at her desperate face.

She launched herself forward in an attempt to grab the tub from him. It failed she ended up pointlessly scrambling against him.

"Fine then, be like that. It'll make you fat." She gave him a dirty look and retreated to the other side of the couch.

"I'm saving you from yourself. Just saving you from yourself." He uttered into the pot. He gave himself another spoonful.

"Want some?" He pushed a spoon into her mouth, whether she wanted some or not. It went on her nose and on her cheek. She wiped it off, laughing. Jake put the pot in between them, sharing it. They began to feed each other. Bella dobbed a bit on Jacobs nose. He laughed dobbing some on her cheek they began there own little food fight, painting each other faces in ice cream. They stopped and looked at each other laughing.

"How am I gonna get this off! It's too good to waste." Bella grumbled.

Jacob moved closer towards her cheek.

"I have an idea." He said, licking the ice cream of her face slowly and sensually. It sent shivers down her spine all the way down to her toes. She turned her head and kissed him passionately, he returned the favour. He then moved the ice cream pot as Bella began stripping him of his clothes.


	21. Towels and Cream

Perhaps it was the blissful sound of Jacob's heavy breathing beside her ear. Perhaps it was the fact she got to finish all the ice cream. Perhaps it was the feeling of acceptance into a pack. Whatever it was, Bella, was truly happy.

They'd managed to manoeuvre themselves up the stairs in their heated moment. They managed to clamber through the narrow doorway and into the bed. Bella smiled as she looked to her left, there lay Jacob Black. The mechanic, the werewolf, the man, nothing could take him away from her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him.

There was no way Bella could go back to sleep, too much had happened in one night. Her head was still busy trying to contemplate it all. She got up then headed quickly for the bathroom, before anyone could see her bare skin. Even thought no one was in except Jake, she still felt very self conscious. She ran the shower for a minute, waiting for it to warm up. She turned around and gripped the sink, looking at herself in the mirror; she had panda eyes and a serious case of bed hair, in a normal circumstance she'd moan, but today. All she could do was smile.

Jacob woke with a proud smile on his face, remembering the ice cream fight and the events leading directly from it. He yawned and stretched, his arm extending out to where Bella was suppose to be. When his arm hit cold mattress his heart skipped a beat, had she run out on him? Had the vampires gotten her whilst he was in his deep slumber?

He listened out for her, he heard the running shower, and laughed at himself for jumping to stupid conclusions. He relaxed and stared up at his ceiling. He thought of all the things he'd just done and sighed. It all seemed like it was meant to be, he'd finally got the girl he wanted. The shower stopped, and he heard her step out and grab a towel. He leant up as he heard the door open. She stepped into the room her hair smelling of fresh shampoo. She'd wrapped a towel around her body and one around her head.

"Morning sunshine." It was his normal Saturday morning greeting, Bella turned to face him, her face beaming with joy.

"Morning Sleepy-head, are all werewolves as hard to sleep with as you?" Jacob had been sleeping like a log whilst she was trying to move and get comfortable. It was hard to sleep with a werewolf.

"Not all, besides, it's a comfort to know that I annoy you as much when I'm asleep as when I'm awake." He smiled his special smile.

Bella unwrapped the towel from around her head and began to rub her hair.

"How do you do that?" Jacob questioned.

"Do what?"

"That towel thingy. Like, wrap it all up." Jacob motioned his hands around his head. Bella laughed, at came effortlessly to her, she thought back to when he had his long hair.

"Don't you know? Even when you had long hair?" She found it impossible to believe he's never had that skill.

"Never, it's a mystery to me." He admitted.

"Well, if you go get a shower I can show you. Oooh can I put this cream stuff on you? It's really good for moisurising and making your skin softer."

"You can show me the towel thing, but no way are you coming near me with creams and girly stuff." He warned.

"Why not?" Bella stuck out her bottom lip and sat down on the edge of the bed, towel in hand.

"Because I'm not a girl?" He asked her as if it was blindingly obvious.

"You're not? What a bummer." Bella acted disappointed.

"You're a weird creature, Bella. You know that?"

"Say you wolf boy. Now go get a shower, I can smell you from here." She smell being overdramatic and holding her nose.

Jacob saluted and did what he was told, immediately, he got out of bed and leisurely strolled across to the bathroom. The phase 'let it all hang out' didn't even cover it. He shut the bathroom door and silence fell once again.

Bella sat there her jaw on the floor, she couldn't believe what he'd just done. She laughed at how suddenly comfortable he'd become around her.

"What?" He shouted through the door.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you!" She answered with a giggle.

"Ah, don't worry you'll get used to it." He replied, turning the shower on.

"If that's how it's going to be I'm rather looking forward to it." She said with a devilish smile on her face. She knew that she wouldn't have said that normally, but there was a big door separating them, so she could say what she liked, until he got back out.

She finished towel drying her hair, brushed it, then pulled it back into a tail. She shook her head making her hair fly out, she didn't know why she did it, she just liked the cooling sensation of wet hair against her hot cheeks.

She opened her drawer in Jacob's dresser. She smiled, all her familiar stuff was looking back to them, at least she could look like normal Bella, even if she didn't feel like normal Bella.

Bella had dressed her bottom half and was searching for a t-shirt to wear when she heard the bathroom door open. She heard footsteps behind her then she felt a heavy, wet, but warm mass weigh her down. Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella's bare torso and began caressing her stomach whilst she was still searching for a shirt.

"Get off my tummy." She grumbled.

"No, what's yours is mine. So it's now my tummy. Besides, I love your tummy." He spoke into her shoulder blade.

"I don't. I hate it. What makes you like it so much?" Bella asked. She'd stopped searching for a minute.

"Because it's yours, and I love every bit of you. Plus, it makes mine look more impressive." He stood up and tensed making his stomach muscles more predominant. Bella groaned as she saw his stomach. She dug deeper into the drawer, she found her top and slipped it on.

"You still want to do the towel thing?" Bella asked as if it was a forbidden act.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to know." Jacob sat down on his bed, reminding Bella of a puppy waiting for food.

After 5 minutes of teaching, Jacob realised how simple it was and began to do it himself, twisting it and flipping it several times, showing Bella each time. Bella encouraged him, it was a great life achievement for him. She clapped and laughed at Jacob, who'd kept the towel on his head.

"Please let me put this cream on you." Bella said opening the drawer and bringing it out.

"Not a chance." Jacob pouted and turned his head in disgust, he used overly camp gestures.

Bella began to put it on her own face it was a moisturiser, it claimed to eliminate dry skin, from what Bella had noticed, it had worked.

"Just a little bit Jake." Bella pleaded slightly.

"No. Get it away."

"Fine."

"We're gonna go down to the beach after breakfast."

"Are we now? Who said that?" Bella was purposely trying to be awkward.

"I said that, and what I said goes." Jacob said sticking out his tongue. "Or I could leave you alone to be leech food."

Bella gulped slightly, remembering why she was here. Jacob smiled with satisfaction.

"One thing I forgot to tell you about this hold mating thing. I'm dominant male, I might the decisions. You being the submissive female, will do exactly what I say when I say it." Jacob proudly announced, only to have Bella laugh at him.

"You seriously believe that I'm gonna do what you tell me? Yeah, okay then, good luck with that." Bella laughed.

"You'll see. Just you wait." He said smugly.


	22. Pouring Rain

Just as Jacob had said, Bella found herself sitting on the wet sand of La Push, watching him cliff dive. She sat Moving her ring round and round her finger, thinking.

"So he finally did it then." Leah's voice came from behind; Bella turned her head around to see her sitting a few metres away, watching all the guys jump off the cliff.

"Did what?" Bella asked with false innocence. She knew she'd been rumbled, but she wasn't going to admit it until she was forced.

"Made you his mate, and don't try lying, I can smell it on you." She looked at Bella with piercing eyes, a warning not to lie. That was force enough, Bella gave in and admitted it.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the warnings. Real helpful. Really knew what I was getting myself into." Bella replied with fake gratitude, the sarcasm and resentment clear in her voice.

"Just because you're now pack, doesn't mean I like you." Leah snapped.

"No, but it means that you obey her." Jacob's voice came from Bella's side. "She's higher than you, and you know it. Talk to her like that again and you've have me to deal with." Jacob barked at her. Bella was quite flattered having Jake jump to her defence, even though she knew she could have handled the situation herself.

Leah picked herself up with a huff. She shot a malevolent look at Bella, and then sloped off into the distance.

Jacob sat beside Bella, crossing his legs, he managed to shower Bella in wet sand in the process. She complained and dusted herself off. He apologised putting at arm round her. He pulled her into his warm bare chest; yet again he was only sporting his denim shorts. Bella sometimes wondered if he did it just to annoy her.

"Do you even know how to make friends? Or is getting killed what you do best?" Jacob joked.

"Well, I did make a friend, a while ago. He was like my mechanic. I did have some fun times riding motorbikes with him. I dunno what happened to him." Bella lent against Jake, his chest seemed to be perfectly formed for her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that guy, I ate him. Don't worry, he was pretty tasty, you weren't getting attached were you?" He teased.

"Not really, he was fun to be around sometimes, but most of the time he is a real drag. Sorry, did I say is? I meant was. Anyway, they do say you are what you eat. Ironic, you look just like him." Bella replied with a small confident smile. She decided to take the bandage around her fingers off, her bones had healed at an abnormal rate. She flexed them, nothing hurt, it was bizarre. She'd only broken them 3 weeks previous, or so she thought.

"Well look at that. You're turning into a werewolf Bella." Jacob kissed the top of her head. She dismissed his comment it reminded her of a question.

"Jake, what did you mean by I'm higher than Leah?" Bella didn't take her eyes from her fully healed fingers.

"Well, Sam's the leader of the pack, Emily's his mate so she's pretty much alpha female, although she keeps as far away from pack life as she can. I'm second in the pack ranking, therefore making you second female. It all goes back to the wolf pack side of things. Ignore Leah, she's just annoyied that your higher ranking than her." Jacob reassured.

"But I'm not even a werewolf." Bella protested.

"Good point, seeing as you are fragile. I'd avoid throwing your weight around. Take a leaf out of Emily's book, stay away from pack life, it's complicated. I know it's hard for you, but try not to get in trouble. It's a lot easier when the people protecting you don't want to kill you as well."

Bella awkwardly laughed. Then silence fell between the pair.

"Jake, I seriously don't think you can save me this time." A wind chilled the air as the words left her mouth, she felt a chill down her spine as she spoke.

"Don't say stuff like that Bella. You'll be fine. Trust me, I will protect you. I'll fight for you." Jacob tried his best to dismiss her worries.

"I said that to Edward, he said, well he warned me that you'd fail." Bella fiddled with her new ring.

"The whole pack will fight for you now." Jacob reassured.

"You'll all die, I've seen what this vampires can do. They will kill you. I don't want to be the death of you Jacob." Bella began to plead.

Jacob sighed and looked out to the sea, he remembered the time he saved Bella from drowning. He'd never found out why she'd dived. He'd always wondered. He decided to change the subject slightly.

"Bella, can you remember when you dived from the cliffs on your own? Why did you do that?" Jacob didn't take his eyes away from the violent sea, he watched the waves crash thunderously against the cliff. It was a day like this that she'd chosen to take her first dive.

Bella didn't want to say, she was too embarrassed to admit she did it for a vampire. That was when she realised, she didn't do it for a vampire, she did it for herself, she did it for her own sanity.

The bikes were for her, so she could hear him, so she felt closer to him, even though he wasn't there. She travelled to Italy, not for the vampires, not for Edward but for herself. So she could see him again. Everything she did was for her.

Her relationship with Jacob wasn't for herself; it was for the both of them. Bella never had the overwhelming impulse to see Jacob all the time, because he was there all the time. All because he wanted to be there, she never had to ask, he was always there, and she was there for him. He'd wanted her as a mate, so she did it for him, even though she was scared. Since Edward had gone, she'd been doing everything for the man sat beside her, she lived for him. She felt a stabbing pain in the chest, by giving up to the vampires, she'd given up on Jacob, and he needed her.

She owned up and explained to Jacob about imagining Edward's voice being the reason for her reckless behaviour.

"I imagined that he'd try and stop be getting into trouble, but he was never really there." Bella explained.

"Then what?" Jacob tried to get more information from him. He felt slightly used, all the time he thought that she'd been interested in him; she'd really been seeking the vampire's attention.

"He wasn't there, but you were. You were always there, bandaging my cuts and bruises, stopping my pain. In more ways than one." She put her hand on her heart, from what she could tell, it was fully repaired, no more aching in her chest.

"Bella, you don't have to explain anything to me, I love you. Even if you are weird and have imaginary friends."

"I don't have imaginary friends." She slapped his arm, careful not to damage her hand. "It was just his voice in my head!" She protested.

"Yes Bella," He sneered. "Because that's okay, nice and sane." He ruffled her hair and laughed. She growled slightly and scowled. He kissed the top of her head softly, taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

The usual weather of Forks had returned, the sky's suddenly rolled in and turned a dingy grey colour. Jacob sniffed the air attentively.

"We have about 30 seconds to get home, before it pours." Jacob announced.  
"You can tell that just by smelling the air?"

"Pretty much. I can tell a lot more by my nose as well. It's pretty cool."

As Jacob had predicted, the heavens opened and the rain began to pour. Bella sat there, with an unimpressed expression on her face. She'd been living in Forks for quite some time, but she still wasn't a fan of the rain. Especially being this far away from warm shelter.

"Couldn't you have warned me earlier?" She shouted, the hammering rain running down her face.

"I could, but you were too busy telling me about your imaginary friends." He counter argued.

She opened her mouth to retort, but decided better against it and closed her mouth again with a grunt. He'd won.

Jacob stood up and looked for the pack, they were still diving.

"We should get going; I don't want you catching a cold."

He pulled Bella to her feet using her newly un-bandaged hand, she prepared herself for searing pain, but nothing followed. She stood on her own two feet, and examined her own hand; it was a bit grubby where the bandage had been. She focused on the places Carlisle had pointed out, she ran her index finger over the breaks, they felt normal and fully healed. She must have had the bandages on longer than she first thought.

Jacob guided her with a hand on her shoulder as she examined her hand in wonder. The only thing Bella could hear was the shuffling of there feet and the light swish of their jeans. That was until Bella broke the silence.

"Oh shoot." Jacob hadn't guided her well enough, when he realised what had happened, he was already a few paces in front. He walked back laughing.

"What are you doing down there?" He joked, Bella hadn't been watching where she was going, and as a consequence she'd tripped over a rock sticking out of the trail. Jacob held his hand out to help her get back up.

"I got hungry and decided to eat the floor, obviously. What does it look like?" She grabbed hold of his hand reluctantly.

"It looks like someone needs to learn to walk properly. Its okay, most people have trouble with it, when there a kid." His face changed when he saw the blood on the side of her face. His heart quickened, he got the scent of rust and iron mixed with a sweet twist. It found it bizarrely appetising, he remembered, if he did, other predators would.

"We have to get you inside. Quickly, Hold my hand and try not to fall." He grabbed her hand and broke into a jog. Bella could barely keep up with his huge steps, never mind having to think about keeping upright.

"Slow down a bit Jake." She panted, she didn't like running, and she'd made that perfectly clear.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't slow." He scooped her up again in his arms and broke out into an inhuman sprint. He passed trees and rocks with ease, jumping over various obstacles without breaking a sweat. The ride was bumpy, but Bella figured it was better than falling on her face. She closed her eyes to stop herself from getting travel sick.


	23. Pillow Fight

"Bella, you can open your eyes now, I've stopped." Bella opened her eyes to meet Jacob's chocolate irises and his breath taking smile. He placed her down on her feet, she was back in his bedroom she heard the rain pounding on the window. She head throbbed slightly, she put her hand up to her forehead trying to stop the pain.

"Lets have a look at that cut, it looked pretty nasty." He said cupping her head in his hand, moving her hair back. He paused for a second, fully taking in what he could see.

"It's much worst than I first thought." He drew in a breath.

"Hospital? I'll go get my coat." Bella was unenthusiastic.

"No, there's nothing there. No scratch, no blood." Jacob explained.

Bella accused him of seeing things, Jacob double checked himself. He remembered the scent of her blood, and reflecting upon why the vampires hungered for it so much.

"I know what I saw. You were bleeding from the left side of your forehead; it seemed a pretty bad cut. That's why I rushed you back."

"And you decided to keep the fact my head was bleeding from me because?" Bella missed his point.

"Because I didn't want to have to explain things and get you worried whilst there were other creatures out there. You of all people should know that your blood draws a lot of unwanted interest." Jacob justified. "I can see why." He mumbled under his breath.

"You smelt my blood?" Bella felt slightly violated.

"I'm always smelling your blood Bella." He smiled. "Yeah, every time you fall over grazing your skin." He continued, although he'd always wanted to keep this a secret. "Every time you get a cut, and sometimes." He drew closer to her face. Knowing the effect it would bestow upon her. "Even when you blush." Jacob reluctantly revealed, he moved back to where he was, shooting his eyes down to the floor. "It's a nice smell. It's Bella's smell." He made an attempt to make her feel better.

Bella's eyes widened as she made a cry in disgust.

"You are just as bad as the bloodsuckers." She took a few steps backwards putting a bit of distance between her and Jacob.

"No. I'm doing like them." Jacob protested passionately at her unfair accusation. "I do not want your blood, I don't ask to smell it either, I just do. Now, the leeches, they want your blood. It's an entirely different thing Bella."

"You don't want my blood." Her expression went from disgusted to disappointment.

"It's not that don't want your blood." Jacob tried his best to backtrack. "If you were a rabbit, and I was just a normal wolf. I assure you, you'd be the first thing I'd eat." That statement sounded weird even to Jacob's ears, but it seemed to please Bella. It pleased her so much that she'd attached herself to his chest in a hug.

After a minute or two of just standing in one spot in silence things became awkward.

"I can't understand how that cuts healed so fast though." Jacob said, mainly to himself, he was off in his own little world.

"Yeah, I blame you and your werewolfyness." Bella joked.

"That must have something to do with it." He was taking her jest seriously. He snapped out of his trance.

"You like Michael Jackson?" He said moving towards his stereo in the corner of the room, near the window.

Bella's spine chilled as she remembered the events that followed her last hearing of 'Thriller'.

"Sure. Although, I'm not a big fan of Thriller."

"Aw, did the video scare you?" He taunted.

"Yeah, something like that." Bella humoured him to save explanation, Alice broke the treaty by coming onto the Werewolf's lands, and she didn't want to get her in trouble.

He flicked on the stereo and out came Michael Jackson's "Dirty Diana". Jacob began to sing along, badly. Grabbing his croach and trying his best to moonwalk.

After a few seconds of his screeching, bella covered her ears, in an attempt to muffle him out. It didn't work so she began to shout over him, it was when he turned around and sang to her that she noticed he wasn't being serious. He was doing it, just to get on her nerves. She jumped onto his bed and sat in the top corner, furthest away from Jacob with her back against the wall.

He climbed onto the back and cornered Bella, his singing going from bad to worse. Bella begged for mercy, but he carried on until the end.

He laughed at her desperate face. She pushed him away playfully, Jacob growled in a playful response and sat next to her. They both laughed at each other, they sighed and a silence fell. Jacob put his strong arm around Bella's petite shoulders.

"So what's next?" Bella asked, looking his straight in the eyes.

"I don't know, it's not like I planned all this." Jacob admitted.

"You did all this on spur of the moment?" She looked at the ring, bringing Jacob's attention down as well.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much dealing with life as it comes, it's what happens when I hang around with you. You make life more spontaneous." Jacob held Bella's hand with his. "And I couldn't begin to think of life without you." He smiled.

Bella untwined her hand from his, grabbed the pillow next to her and hit Jacob square in the face.

"What was that for?" Jacob exclaimed in shock.

"You said I make life spontaneous, I'm proving your point." She said, laughing.

Jacob grabbed the other pillow and began hitting her softly with it. She gave him a look of playful shock and hit him again with the pillow.

They broke into a full on pillow fight, Jacob being careful not to hit her too hard. Bella stook up and ran to the stairs pillow in hand, Jacob chased her, she began to run down the stairs.

Half way down her caught her foot on the back of her heel sending her toppling down the stairs. Jacob watched in horror as Bella tumbled and landed heavily on the floor.

"Bella!" He cried as he jumped down to her side, she lay motionless. Jacob ran to the phone and punched in 911. He turned his back on Bella, not wanting to look at her motionless body as he feared for the worst.

He listened to the dial tone impatiently for a second.

"Jake?" A voice came from the stairs. He jumped round to see Bella sitting up rubbing her head.

He slammed the phone down and ran to her side. His lips crashed into hers as he embraced her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that." He said unlocking his lips from hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm just clumsy." She said finding her feet. "I must have knocked my head, it really hurts."

Jacob picked her up and carried her back up the stairs, to make sure she didn't fall back down. She moaned at him.

"I don't trust you to walk up the stairs anymore, you're going to bed and getting some rest."

Bella protested, but it fell on deaf ears.


	24. Kitchen Sink

"Jake, are you okay down there?" Bella called downstairs from the prison of a bedroom, which she had been commanded to stay in. Jacob had insisted that he cooked; her previous fall must have scared him; as he'd banned her from coming anywhere where she could hurt herself. With Bella being Bella, Jacob decided to exile her to the bed. The one place he thought she couldn't hurt herself. He'd been mistaken, just as Jacob had left the room to go downstairs, Bella banged her head on the wall.

"I'm fine!" Jacob shouted back to her reassuringly. He was lying, in fact, at that precise moment things couldn't have been much worst. He was busy throwing a fireball of towel into the sink. He'd left the towel too close to the gas stove and it had caught alight. It had gone up faster than Jacob could have put it out. He panicked picking the fireball up with his bare hands and throwing in into the kitchen sink.

Jacob jumped around crazily mouthing and whispering profanities, trying not to yelp too loud as he looked down at his freshly torched and blistering hands.

"Jake! What's happened?"

He could hear the voice coming from behind him, but couldn't see through the thick, black smoke. He found the window and opened it, delaying his explanation to Bella.

"It's not what it looks like." He insisted turning round to face her. Bracing himself for a lecture from the worlds biggest health hazard.

"Oh, really? Because it looks to me as if you can't cook." She raised her eyebrow and looked across at the over boiling pans. Jacob dashed to turn them off before everything else went up in flames.

"Pizza?" He suggested, grinning, he opened his arms out towards Bella.

"You said you were going to cook." Bella stepped into him, and felt his warm arms wrap themselves around her. She tucked her head into the dip of his shoulder.

Jacob looked over her head at the smoke curling majestically out the window.

"I'm going to leave the cooking to you." He smiled as he kissed her forehead softly. Bella pushed herself away quickly shaking her head.

"You mean to say I'm now going to have to cook your meals? Since when did I agree to that?" She screeched. The sentence becoming higher in pitch as she became more irate.

"I'll just go out and catch my own meal then, I don't have to cook it." He bluffed, he knew Bella couldn't stand the thought of him eating some poor prey.

"Don't you dare Jake. If you do, you won't be coming back to me." She warned

"This mean you're going to cook for me then?" He beamed. He knew that he'd cornered her.

Bella sighed as turned away, slowly making her way to the stairs.

"Pizza it is, I'm going back to bed." She said lifelessly making her way up the first few steps.

Jacob smirked as he grabbed hold of the phonebook for Forks. The one problem there was with living in such a small place is that there wasn't much choice. After a while of searching he found the number he needed, he punched in the number and held the phone to his ear.

There was nothing, no dial tone. Nothing, complete silence. He put the phone down and inspected the phoneline, it had been unplugged. He bend down to plug it back in when a white ice cold hand came to grab his.

"Hello Jacob." A sweet voice trickled from behind him.

He rapidly swung his arm out, flinging Alice into a wall. She sat there for a second, crumpled on the floor. Then Jacob realised something, she wasn't getting back up.

He stood up and moved cautiously towards her. Her eyes opened suddenly, her normally yellow eyes as black as coal.

"Jake!" Bella shouted from half way down the stairs, she'd seen him throw Alice against the wall.

"Stay away Bella. If you want to live stay away." Alice pleaded. Her eyes wide.

Bella turned sharply to head back up the stairs.

"Slowly!" Alice screamed. "I don't want to smell you."

Bella slowly and smoothly made her way back up into jacob's room.

"Why are you here?" Jacob growled, grabbing hold of the vampires neck, ready to snap it if he didn't like her answer.

"It's the volturi, they're near. They're starving us Jacob." Alice bit her lip as jacob's grip loosened around her neck.

"What do you mean 'starving' you?"

"They've found our house, they know we don't eat humans, they're not letting us go out the house to feed, instead they're sending humans in. Trying to break us." If vampire's could cry, Alice would have cryed a river.

"Why are you telling me leech?" Jacob snapped, trying to get to her point.

"They've found us, it would be long until they find Bella." Alice warned. "Why do you think they're starving us? They'll find Bella, cut her then stand her infront of us. You and me both know her blood is hard to resist."

Jacob jolted as his hands tighten around her neck.

"We have nothing in common bloodsucker." He snarled into her ear.

"If I wanted to drain her why would I have stayed down here?" Alice reasoned. Jacob's hand left her neck completely as he stood up once more, towering over the small vampire.

"Jasper and Emmett picked a fight with one of the guards, causing a distraction whilst I ran away." She began to explain. "I was going to stop to eat, but I saw your little fire and figured the smoke would be best used as a camouflage, you couldn't kill me because you couldn't smell or see me, and I wouldn't want to kill Bella, because I couldn't smell her either." Alice sighed. "We're dying Jacob. There killing us, just waiting to find Bella. We're too tired to fight back, we can barely do anything I doubt Esmee will even be able to hunt after this." She looked up, looking Jacob straight in the eyes. "Help us Jacob."

Jacob staggered backwards.

"Help you?" He spat. "Why the hell would I help you? You and your little families the reason why Bella can't have her freedom."

"We didn't mean any harm, Jacob please understand." Alice begged.

Jacob backed down. Alice was no longer a threat, it was the Volturi, he knew he'd stand a better chance keeping Bella alive if there were more people against them."

"How can I help?" He gave in.


	25. The Chase

**Author's Note:-** Just a quick filler chapter (if you can call it that)... Just until I next update, which should be soon... Please review and enjoy...

* * *

Jacob could feel the sharp branches brush roughly against his fur, attacking his flesh underneath as he began the chase; his paws were light and nimble, dashing over the leaf covered ground. Running as fast as the wind, relying solely his animal instincts to guide him, he ran down his prey in a frenzied attack.

The chocolate brown fur on his face was matted and bloody, he'd narrowly missed blinding him on a low branch in his desperation. It stung, he knew it was deep, but didn't have time to stop and check; instead, he ignored the pain and the bleeding and just ran as if his life depended upon it.

The trees and bushes went past in a blur; the adrenaline was spurring him on, willing him to catch the young buck. He followed, hot on its heels as it dipped and dodged around a tree. It leapt over a fallen tree, Jacob quickly dashed around, avoiding hurting himself further, he got round too late, he'd already let it gain too much distance.

He was panting heavily, gasping for air; his legs weren't going fast enough for him. He was badly out of shape and he was now suffering for it. He snapped and barked at his prey, it was a young buck, much faster than Jacob. Jacob began to slow his pace down, ready for giving up the chase; his heart was pounding out of its bony cage, his muscles throbbing and aching. A drop of his own blood dripped into his mouth, the iron tinged taste reminding him of why he was here.

"Bella." He thought to himself through the searing pain.

He growled at himself, snapping himself out of his disbelief, remembering who he was doing all of this for, why he was helping out someone he hated, with a picture of her beautiful face in his mind he felt a surge of energy run straight through his body, his legs were no longer tired, instead they had been replaced by springs which were now letting him bound through the forestation with ease.

He worked himself hard and it began to pay off, he was gaining on the young buck as it began to tire, Jacob's luck seemed to of changed completely as the young deer took a bad fall, hurdling itself to the floor after falling over a hidden tree root.

As it tumbled to the floor Jacob was on top of it. Snapping at snarling at the buck as it tried to get up; his animalistic side took over as he delved his razor-sharp teeth into the soft warm flesh of the deer's neck, he bit down hard until he heard a snap, he retracted his teeth and watched as the deer slump to the floor.

Jacob fought the urge to eat as his human mind came back. He pictured Bella standing next to him, she'd seen the whole thing. He'd hated going behind her back like this, even more, he hated the vampires for leaving him no choice.

He carried the warm carcass back to his home, his prize for having worked himself so hard, moving at a fast paced trot watching out for hidden roots and low hanging branches, ready to trip him if he didn't concentrate hard on what he was doing. He was carrying precious cargo; every drop of blood was the difference between life and death. He panted and slowed slightly he hadn't had to turn into his wolf form for so long, that part of him had forgotten how to be a wolf.


	26. Nothing Alike

Author's Note - Sorry it's been so long guys, I'm really glad that you're still reading this. Some of the reviews I get are so encouraging... I haven't been writing much since I've started college... But I swear on pain of death I'll try to write more.  
Anyway... Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Bella felt her stomach churn as she stood on the porch watching the pixie like creature drain the young deer of it's blood. Alice looked up after a while, her eyes a butter like colour, her lips a blood red. Bella couldn't hold her stomach no longer, she ran into the house to throw up.

"Thank you." Alice looked at Jacob, who was disgusted in what he'd just seen. "Relax Jacob, you'd eat it and you know you would. Were the same."  
"We are nothing alike leech; I've done your favour now I want you to hold up your end of the bargain. You will leave her alone now. She is mine." He growled, stepping closer to her until he was an inch away from her face.

"Done deal." She grinned; she raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed the tip of Jacob's nose. He retorted in disgust, stepping backwards, screwing his face up as if he'd been given the kiss of death, upon unscrewing his face, Alice had gone.

Bella emerged through the door, holding one hand on the frame for support. She looked at Jacob, who was looking straight back at her with a troubled look on his face.

"What is it Jake?" Bella asked, coming closer to him, wrapping her around his form from behind.

"I don't know if I should tell you this." Jacob answered, staring blankly ahead. "Let's go inside, it's cold."

Bella knew for a werewolf to notice the cold, it must be bad news. Weres only ever felt the temperature in extreme emotional confusion. She wrapped her arms and slowly wandered into the house.

"What is it Jake?" She asked as soon as he'd shut up the front door. He turned to look at her, he looked her from her eyes to her toes, then back up again, noting to memory how beautiful she was.

"It's the Cullens." Jake began to explain as he sat on the couch. "The Volturi have found the Cullens."

"So?" Bella dismissed what Jacob was trying to say.

"Bella, the Cullens are the ones who uphold the treaty, the Volturi can drain whoever or whatever they want, as long as we don't catch them." Jacob raised his voice in an attempt to stress his point. "The Volturi are starving the Cullens. They're not allowed in or out of their own home. Instead the Volturi are sending people in. They're trying to crack the Cullens. They're all slowly dying, and they all know where you are, if they crack, we're in trouble Bella."

"No Jake." She said sitting beside him, dazed, everything beginning to settle in. "No, we're not in trouble, I'm in trouble. I'm the one they want."

Jacob swiftly moved his arms around her shoulders drawing her close, resting his chin softly on her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Bella you're wrong, we're in this together. You're troubles are my troubles. I exist to protect you." He said into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"What are we going to do Jake?" Bella whimpered.

After a moments silence Jacob cleared his throat, this emotional strain was becoming too much for him.

"There's several options, but first we need to tell Sam." He sniffed up, bottling all emotion until later.

Bella leant upright her head in her hands, she was shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts. Jacob's hands met her own, prying her head away from them, they sat there in stillness, looking at each other.

Jacob was the first to move, he cupped her face with his hand, using his other one to brush back her hair, still looking straight into her eyes. He used his thumb to caress her jaw line.

"You should call Sam." Bella said, breaking the momentary silence.

Jacob pressed his lips to hers gently.

"Maybe Sam can wait?" He said kissing the tip of her nose lightly. "I want to know what's going on in your mind, the last thing I want is a hysterical Bella when Weres are around, we don't do well with stress."

Bella was physically taken back by what Jacob had said, as if he'd slapped her in the face.

"So if Weres can't deal with stress, why are you here?" She asked, ready to jump to conclusions and start hurling accusations.

Jacob effortlessly scooped her up in his arms, then onto his lap.

"Don't tell anyone." He said drawing closer to her, his hand sweeping her hair behind her ear. "But I love you Bella, that's why I'm here. I'm here until you don't want me anymore." His hot breath trickled down the side of her neck, giving a chill down her spine.


	27. In On It

**Author's Note:-** Real long time no update, I'm really hoping to update soon. It's all starting to come together. Read and review... I hope you can forgive me for not updating sooner, I have just been snowed under with college work and exams. Hopefully my sentence stucture and general writing skills have improved as I'm doing AS English Language (not that you guys should care) although I've written this chapter late at night so probably not too good english skills. Anyway, I hopes tos hears froms yous alls soons. Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew. =D

* * *

Bella stood next to Jacob, the pack's eyes piercing through her.

"She shouldn't have got herself involved with the bloodsucking vermin in the first place, then we wouldn't have to clear up _her_ mess." Paul snapped.

"That's not fa-" Bella protested only to have a hot sweaty hand clamp her jaws together from behind her.

"If you're smart, you won't talk." Jacob whispered into her ear, in vain as everyone in the room besides Bella, could hear a twig break a mile away.

He gave Paul a long, hard stare before talking, even in human form, Jacob was still dominant. That got Bella slightly hot under her collar. "Perhaps, but we knew something like this would come eventually, we can hardly blame Bella for this, it's the vampires fault." Jacob fought her side for her, letting go of her jaw.

"But she-" Paul began to argue stepping forward from the far corner of the room.

"She was stupid enough to get a crush on a vampire? That's all, how was she to know that it'd lead to this? For all Bella knew, weres and vamps never existed, we can't blame her for her naivety." He pulled her to his side; she protested slightly, being undermined in front of people wasn't something Bella was used to. Jacob pulled slightly harder making her fall into his side; he kissed the top of her head. "Besides, she's practically were now." He smiled at her, only to receive an evil glare back.

Sam stood from his seat on the coach, fittingly, Jacob had made sure Bella was as near to the front door as possible, just in case. Sam stretched, his muscles trying to escape through his vest. Bella gently held her arm to Jacob's toned stomach the other reaching around the back of him, cuddling his muscular frame.

"We carry on as normal." Sam said calmly. "Until there's a real problem, or a Cullen breaks the treaty then there is nothing we can do." He began to head for the door, only to have Jacob stand in front of him, blocking the way.

"Sam, the vampires are going to kill Bella if we don't do anything. Either the Volturi are going to get her and feed her to the ravenous Cullens. Alice could escape again, and end it herself by-"

"By sacrificing Bella, I know." Sam massaged his temples. "Jacob, we can't retaliate unless the vampires break the treaty."

"Screw the treaty." Jacob barked.

Paul butted into the conversation. "Hang on a second Jakey-boy, think about it. Ever thought that she may still like her men, cold and dead, and that she doesn't love you? That she's faking all of these emotions towards you, secretly, she might hate you, and be helping the vampires. Kissing that Edward guys dead frozen lips, tell him everything, all your weak points, laughing at you behind your back." Jacob looked back at Bella, whose face was fixed shocked expression; she looked to Jacob, her eyes pleading her innocence. Paul carried on his aimless rant; all he wanted to do was make Jacob jealous. "Don't be so naïve my friend, she might have been sent by the Vol-whatevers to get us to attack the Cullens. Then the Vol-whatevers can attack us; for killing vampires and she knows we wouldn't survive if the whatever-they-are have powers. She could be in on it all her and that Edward guy."

Bella quickly stepped forward in front of Jacob marching around the room straight in front of Paul, backing him into the corner.

"You think I planned this?" She hissed. It was rare for Bella to get mad, but Paul's comments had made her blind with rage. "You think I'm capable of such a thing?"

"Well maybe." Paul replied weakly, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, even weres knew this.

She backhanded him across his left cheek, sending him falling into the wall with a bang he growled at her, only to have her growl back at him fiercer, Paul backed down and apologised. Jacob stood at the other side of the room his mouth hanging open. No human takes on a were.

Sam interrupted this revelation as if nothing happened. "You really love her don't you?" Sam half asked half stated, looking Bella up and down.

"Well, seems she's no longer 'Miss Little Pretty Vampire girl' and more 'Fiery Were Girl', who just slapped a werewolf." He looked at Paul. "You're okay she didn't hit you that hard."

Paul rubbed his cheek in amazement.

"Yes, she did. It was like being slapped by Ja-"

"But you're fine." Sam snapped.

Bella looked at her own hand, which she expected to be a salmon pink. There was no indication she'd hit anything. She looked at Jacob who looked at her, and shrugged.


End file.
